The New Cats on the Block
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: As author, I have put my friends into the CATS realm of reality and I am writing their life stories, being as creative as possible. From Lady Gaga to being across the oceans, I will have it all!
1. Prologue

so you all know, i do not own cats. nor do i own any of my best friends, because if i did i would train them all to dance like tugger and misto and munkus and tell them to sing. well, this is the beginning, but not the first chapter. sure this is really short, but dont worry, this will be stupid in the best ways. i hope so. watch out for the great rumpus cat.

* * *

><p>A few months had passed after the jellicle ball, and some of the cats were still getting on with their lives. Mistoffelees and Victoria made their relationship official and were waiting on some kittens. They might be young, but they possessed a type of responsibility that made everyone feel alright. Tugger was still on the prowl, but he had grown closer and closer to Bombalurina that it wasn't really just a silly game anymore. Finally, Munkustrap had declared his love for Bombalurina's sister, Demeter, and now they were courting.<p>

A few more cats had joined the crew as the months went on, some with more exciting stories than others. Some of them were just normally born into the tribe; others came because they had no family left and not a song to their name. The tribe was booming, and life was even more exciting. Things were great, and this is where I will begin the story.


	2. Of Adriana the cat

i will be willing to accept you into the jellicle tribe that i am writing of (the only one i guess) as long as you leave a review, stating what you would like to be called. if you dont, i will use your reviewer name. just leave a review. so, this is about one of my friends, and i think that i was creative. surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days, all the days of my life.

* * *

><p>The first cat to join the tribe was a shaggy, white and grey American Curl, one by the name of Adriana, though most of the time her family called her Nana. Once, her family was part of the tribe, but then her mom moved out after having a kitten there. So, Nana didn't really know anything of her past when she became an older and more responsible kitten. But with that being said she also was very intelligent and responsible when she was young, with very busy parents always hauling her all over the place.<p>

Some would have said her mom was Grizabella, and in that they were correct. When she was young, her older sister was born at the junkyard. Being born in New York meant that she wasn't likely to find the jellicle junkyard. But it happened that she had met some cats that had crossed paths with Grizabella when she was still young. Now these cats were very old and shaggy, with torn coats and you could tell that they had been on the streets of New York for a very long time.

The story was that when Grizabella was young, she had met a nice tom and they eloped and produced the first kitten and it was miraculously white and had been rather small. When the tom died, Grizabella was heartbroken and so she searched for a new life and fame overseas, in the United States of America. After meeting some very unwelcoming friends in this big city she became a common mouser for some of the great restaurants and movie theaters. This did not give her any fame or anything good.

Nana was born in the roughest conditions and then, after a few days of life, was put on a pile of newspapers in front of a store and left there to die, but thanks to a kind little girl and her mom, they had rescued her and nursed Nana back to health and kept great care of her. After a few years, they had moved and left Nana alone, so she decided to go on the quest of her life, to find the jellicle junkyard outside of London.

One foggy day when the last ship was taking a load over to London, Nana snuck on and caught mice and kept herself entertained and caught the entire time. By the time she arrived, Jennyanydots would have had a fit at the health and wellbeing of this cat. It only took a few days to arrive at London, and then to find the exact junkyard. The only downside to her journey other than the wretched boat was that she had arrived during the night.

She took a few steps into the gateway of the junkyard and heard a small scuttle. "Hello?" Nana then called cautiously, not sure if the cats there were friendly. Instead a silver tabby cat walked to over to greet her.

"Hello, I'm Munkustrap. Well?"

"Umm… I'm Nana, and my mom used to live here. Do you think that if I gave you her name that I could stay the night, I mean, I travelled all the way from the States-"Munkustrap looked at her a little strangely, as if to say what the parents name was. "Grizabella."

The tom's reaction was rather strange, after he jumped and yelled out a few random names, he then paid attention to Nana. You could see the gears grinding in his head.

"Munkustrap, you know that we just got all the kittens back to bed- oh, hello there." Said a very sleepy looking orange tabby cat that was suddenly cheerful and escorting her into the junkyard, only to sit her down on a stack of books and tell her to become comfortable. As Nana sat, she took in the junkyard, and noticed that though it looked lifeless, there was a lot of life going on in the junkyard. Firstly, there was a small tuxedo and a smaller pure white queen both dancing in a corner, but one sparkled. Then there was a cat sitting up above them watching intently with a large mane and a sparkly belt.

"Who did you say was your mom again, dear?" the strange tabby asked again.

"Grizabella." Hearing that name for sure this time, that tabby yelled for a cat named Victoria. Along came the small white cat that, as Nana had just noticed, was plump with some kittens. The black tuxedo followed.

"Yeah, Jenny?" she said, all happy and cheerful as the tux started to lick his paws.

"Your mom was Grizabella, right?"

"Yeah, she was indeed. Though I am not as proud of it as I should be, she is my mom."

"I think that I found your long lost little sister my darling. And in perfect timing I would think. Victoria, this is Nana." And then Jenny gestured to Nana as she sat there and noticed that the tux was the cat sparkling.

"Hey, Victoria. So you are my long lost sister I never knew I had until now. Cool."

"My exact thoughts. So I guess I should be formal, or Jenny will have my tail. The sparkly cat over there, he is my mate Quaxo, and sometimes Mistoffelees. Most of the time though, he's Mistoffelees. And for the record, that big cat over there", Victoria then gestured to the one with the sparkly belt, "is The Rum Tum Tugger, and if you want to stay all normal, don't fall for him." Just then, that Tugger cat heard his name and walked over. Mistoffelees followed close behind, shaking his head in what looked like disappointment.

"I heard my name, and may I ask who this darling cat here is?" he asked, while shaking his hips.

"Who, me? Well, I am Nana and personally I think that cutting down on the hip wiggling will help prevent arthritis when you get old." Nana said rather smugly. If he was going to be an egotistical smart apple, then she would be too.

"Hear that Misto? She thinks that I will get old." That Tugger fool was making Nana upset. She decided to ignore him. Victoria sighed softly.

"Go away Tugger, don't you have Bombalurina to go and bug? I am most sure that she is lonely. Go!" Mistoffelees was still standing behind him. Then he spoke, and to be honest, the voice was so amazing it sent shivers down Nana's back.

"I guess that we should let her bunk with us in the pipe until tomorrow when we can look for a suitable home. "

"Sounds good, my dear. Let's go!" and off Nana went to be accepted into the junkyard.


	3. Megan the purple and orange cat

the story of lady gaga and the cat is all fake and stuff, so you all know. i dont want to make any enemies. not my best, but i probaly will intertwine her with one or six of my other 'cats'. so, that is what, two down? i also hope that you catch onto the fact that victoria is giving birth to her kittens. maybe that will be my next chapter...its only 11:31

* * *

><p>Lady Gaga once visited the town of London, if fact she had lived there for a very short time and was not quite yet the Lady Gaga we all know and love. She was still mentally unwell, and a little special, but that didn't stop her from doing any of these crazy things that no one knows about. One was dying a cat different color.<p>

To begin, the cat's name was Megan, spelt without an 'h' so that it would stand out among the Meghan's'. After getting a cat, she had to decide what colors to dye the hair. Choosing very carefully, Gaga chose orange and purple. Artfully dying the hair purple with orange polka dots, Megan was officially Gaga-ed up.

Now, unless you know of someone who had dyed their cat's fur two different colors, one would think that the animal authorities would confiscate the cat, in which they did because they didn't want this idea to be spread through the little monsters of the world. So Megan was placed in a pound that was actually rather empty and served strange food that wasn't really food, it was just some random chunks of factory made stuff concerning chemicals.

While spending time in there, Megan made many friends, two of which were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who were members of the locals' jellicle group. Megan had never heard of these cats, and so she helped the two cats plan their escape from the pound. They had gotten caught robbing this one restaurant of their chicken, and then claimed that the one cat that was in there had invited them in, but those humans didn't listen to cats. Why would they? Megan was dyed two different colors, and did Gaga listen? No. Maybe humans were just that ignorant.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were brother and sister, who had grown up together, and were sure that their mom was now dead because of their supposed father, Macavity. Well, that is how Mungo was told. Rumpleteazer refused to believe it. As Megan sat in her small cell, she listened to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer bicker and laugh, as well as planning on getting out. There was hope for Megan to get out too, as long as she went straight to the junkyard with the two siblings and didn't ask questions. That was not a very hard decision to make.

The morning that they had planned to do the break out was a very sunny morning, and so the parole officers were still have awake and half asleep, clutching to their dear coffee cups for dear life, so they didn't notice when the three cats had undone their locks and walked out of the front door and headed for the junkyard.

Megan was not sure of her background, and so she wasn't at all very sure about staying at such a family oriented home, and so when they had reached the junkyard, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had left her alone. Being the courageous cat that she was, she walked on in, and went up to the nearest cat. This cat had a big mane and a sparkly belt. Beside him was a silver tabby and a small tuxedo. You could tell that the small tux was under some pressure and was just panicking and that those two were summoned for a reason.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully, knowing that the big mane cat didn't know that she existed behind him.

"Arg, little kittens are always scaring me…wait a second. You're not from here are you little purple and orange cat. Now are you?" the silver tabby reprimanded him.

"Tugger, you should be making Mistoffelees feel better about him. Now go do it so that I don't have to give you to jenny. Go!" that tabby said. Then he turned to Megan.

"Well, hello, I guess. That cat was the Rum Tum Tugger and today he is being extra cocky. Just stay away from him. May I ask who you are and how you got here?"

"well, my name is Megan, and I got here after breaking out of the pound with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, but they left me as soon as we got to the gate." The tabby surveyed her strange fur before continuing.

"I think that I might have heard of you. Were you Lady Gaga's cat?" Megan nodded, hoping that he knowing this would be a good thing.

"Err… this isn't really the best time for you to be here. You see, my dear young friend here, Mistoffelees, his mate is about to give birth and he is just freaking out. By the way, my name is Munkustrap."

Megan knew that this moment was overwhelming her, so she just shut up and found herself a comfy spot in the sun. It was on the highest point of the junkyard, on top of a chair. Then she found the most perfect cat. He was the one that was so rude to her earlier, but she still loved him. The way his belt sparkled from the position that she was in on the chair. She loved that cat. Surely he was taken though, so she was smarter than that, or was she? When was Megan ever sure about anything though, and so the life of this jellicle cat went on, interfering and learning, while just being herself and staying out of everyone's way. Maybe she was just special in her own kind of way, with a life and a new chance at fitting in with a bunch of cats that were all normal colors.

That Mistoffelees character made here feel normal though. She had a normal name, and she had a feeling that he had some qualities that would make David Copperfield look like a kindergartener. Maybe that is where she would fit in the best, with the strange looking and acting cats. Just maybe.


	4. John, Josh, and Tugger

well, hello there. this is indeed another part of my great story that i probaly will keep going for ever as well as my 19 yrs one for hp. yeah, i havent updated it in a while. i am a little ADD and it isnt my fault...oooh shiny! so i guess i should cut this short so that i can post it on fb. you think that i am crazy.

* * *

><p>As you heard in the last instalment of this story, Victoria was giving birth to her kittens that she had been carrying for the past nine weeks. If you had asked Victoria about how it felt to give birth she would most likely shoot you a look of death and walk away. Mistoffelees and Victoria were going to go spend some time together, so they left Nana with Jenny to watch the two living kittens.<p>

These two kittens, one was black, and the other was black and white. The smaller black one was Josh, and the black and white one that looked like a cow was John. Their eyes weren't open yet, and so they were very cute and lovable. Even the Rum Tum Tugger was having a hard time containing himself when he was around these two little adorable toms.

"Oh….they are so cute!" He would cry, then Jenny would send him far away and so he went.

Nana was fitting in better with the tribe, and now that there was another odd cat out named Megan life was getting easier. She was still taking things in stride, but then again, there were so many different cats there, and some of them looked at her funny and then would run, boosting Nana's self-esteem. Anyways, back to Josh and John.

One fateful day after their birth, they had opened their eyes to see their parents. John just kind of sat there with a confused look on his face while Josh jumped onto Mistoffelees in a great jump hug. Happiness radiated from Victoria and Mistoffelees, as the happy couple then nudged both kittens to the pipe.

In the pipe, which they had already kitten-proofed, they had put the kits down, but it just happened that something exciting was going to happen a few seconds later. In those few seconds, Victoria went to go and find some food for them from Jenny, some solid food. Maybe if she hadn't she would have missed this extraordinary event in the life of John. One moment he was sitting there on the pile of soft objects, and the next moment his paws are glittering with blue energy and it stung his new little paws.

To those who have already figured it out, it meant that John had inherited the magical powers of Mistoffelees, and now that he knew that he had them and someone knew what they were, John could learn how to use those magical powers. For Mistoffelees, John was rather lucky because he had someone good to teach him.

Josh was a different case, but they wouldn't know this until he was old enough to start talking and walking and acting like every other kitten in the junkyard. Then they discovered that he had inherited Victoria's dancing and both of the parents' voices, so he was prime material with his brother to make entertainment for the other cats. As well as being odd, they were teased and bullied while they went to the supposed school for kittens, or as it was known, the kitten day camp.

For them, though, the show would still go on for their family, and when they thought that things couldn't get any stranger than they already were. The Rum Tum Tugger was going to settle down partially. Even knowing of their adopted uncle Tugger for a few weeks, both kits were smart enough to put two and six together to learn that Tugger being serious was like a circus not being funny.

Though the kittens had no real input into this subject, their parents did. Mistoffelees was overjoyed that his best friend in the world was finally going to cut down on the flirty part of him, and hopefully mate with this queen that had calmed him down. Victoria knew that this relationship was going to work, because if it didn't, Demeter would be upset. She wanted Bombalurina to have a happy life and not have to hide from bad jellicles. Sure, Tugger was not the best jellicle choice in Demeter's books, but it was better than a lot of cats.


	5. LeighAnn and the Bad Apples

this might not make perfect sense but i will dwell on the other cats more and more for their questioning and stuff. it is just how i roll. maybe. happy born this way. i hop you are listening to it right now and being happy because i am listening to youtube and britney spears, and now i am just heart broken because it is almost midnight here and btw was just released. so, here you go. read and review, and if you want to be a cat in this epicness, remember just to leave a review and let me be creative. or you could be specific if you want to. i know that you do...want to take part in this epic stuff. so as long as you read and review/sign up for this epicness...i love you and will give you virtual bacon cheesecake. kudos!

* * *

><p>During the time of great happiness there was a group of queens that travelled on the outside of London in the wilderness. Sometimes they would come across some pollicles or toms, and after making it known that they were the most bad apple, those unlucky animals had a healthy strike of fear set into their hearts. Sure, some of them didn't get along as well as they should, but when you are in a group of mere convenience then you can't hate each other. That and they had become really close knit, and acted like a band of sisters rather than a band of strangers.<p>

The group had a partially official name, well one that they just referred themselves as; the bad apples. (Please substitute apples for the word that also means donkey, ends with two's') and they lived up to that. It started when two cats, Missy and Marybeth, were released into the wilds of England and rode the rails, striking fear into the humans as well as other animals. Sure they used to be the most pampered cats in the book, but when you are evicted and left out in the wild you learn how to do some things, and how to plot to your strongest advantage.

When they got to London, they unfortunately crossed paths with Macavity's Hench cats. He had gained a strong appeal for the two friends, but they were still treated as prisoners, and were mistaken for these cats called jellicles. No matter how many times they yelled and screamed the Hench cats that had less IQ points then a blade of grass, would still not listen and let the fact settle into their thick skulls.

After many, many months in the prison, being treated unfairly, and having some horrible things happen to them, Missy and Marybeth had finally been broken out. These jellicle cat characters let them out in the mad dash for a cat called Demeter. The one that had the most seriousness while interrogating them was a silver tabby, and though he was beautiful, they just didn't think that he was their type. That and that this Demeter was his possible mate.

Meanwhile, there was a lone cat that was caught in the turmoil of the warehouse. Kelsey was also the most unfortunate of them all, being severely injured. Marybeth had found her cowered and slowly bleeding to death in the crook of a tree in one of the suburb parks. Once missy had come, they started to mend her wounds using the techniques that they had learned, and the third member had joined the bad apples.

Even after the event of the break out, they met another cat, one by the name of Leigh-Ann had come into the informal tribe after being found with a kit. This kit wasn't hers, but she had gained possession of it when her owner had been killed in a shooting. Why she decided to get this kitten before her death, Leigh-Ann didn't know. Sometimes people are crazy, but they didn't need to be al the time. That is why they had cats like the bad apples.

As the small kitten grew older, they named it Kaitlin, so that they all had a respectable name to strike the fear into their opponent's hearts. Every night they got onto the train to see where they would wake up in the morning, all cuddled together. Growing old together was a dream of theirs, and most of the time, if you stayed up late enough and were very quiet, you would hear them exclaim as loud as they possible could; "Toms? Who needs them! Not when you could be someone partially insane with a better chance of life without being told what to do or abused! H$# yeah…' and then they would start to randomly talk about stupid s tuff.

Then one morning they woke up right by a junkyard filled to the brim with cats. Well, it looked filled to the brim, while there were only a few cats outside. Sure, they sent out Missy and Kelsey out to scout the junkyard, and then when they came back with good news of safety and accepting people. This made them happy, and unsure of were their lives might be led. Five more cats to the jellicle tribe, five more lives to be lead, and five more queens for the toms to torment and tease until the give in.

"Come one you slow poke…we have some more cats to meet." Kaitlin said loudly as she grabbed at Marybeth's tail.

"I'm coming, just let me grab the scarf." The scarf was a scrap of fabric that was faded and torn, but it used to be beautiful, because when Marybeth was evicted, the ribbon was tied onto her neck. Sure the pink fabric had lost its lustre, and it was something worthy of a rag, but it had meaning.

Leigh-Ann was already halfway to the junkyard, paying more attention to the flowers and trees than the actual path. She could have gotten there in twenty seconds if she wanted to, but didn't. Nature was beautiful. In the gateway there was a smaller cat, just a little stranger than the rest, standing next to a larger cat who must have been his father.

"Hello, there!" the little cat said.

"hi." She had replied. The bigger cat started to talk, as the small one just ran back into the junkyard due to whatever message was whispered into the little ones ear.

"Oh, I guess I should introduce my son and I. that was John, and I am his dad Mistoffelees. I would think that you are one of the five cats we are expecting." Leigh-Ann loved how he said dad with a new sort of pride, as if he had just had his child.

"Yeah."

"Dad, uncle Munkus says that she can come in." then, John ran back into the junkyard and Leigh-Ann just casually followed Mistoffelees as he walked into the junkyard. Today could only get more interesting.

(We r who we r would be a really good song to listen to about now)

"Why did you come here?" asked this one cat that really looked funny, but he was old and scraggly. Some of the members of this counsel called him Gus, but he didn't really look like a Gus.

"Like I said, I was on the train last night with my other adopted sisters and we pulled into here and saw some of your cats and thought that it might be time to settle down somewhere in which we aren't scaring half the country to death."

"I think that it is time for the verdict old Deuteronomy." Said the silver tabby that had partially rescued her from that ware house that Macavity inhabited. Old Deuteronomy started to talk with all the wisdom that he had.

'I think that we can let this cat here stay with our group, but if she wants to is up to her. We don't take too kindly to people who leave and then come back unsuccessful. Of course, we still have the rest of her group to try, and I suggest that if we want to get the most out of this, then we should get to work. Leigh-Ann, I have a home for you. If you would follow Jemima to your new home. If your friends pass the questioning, then they can stay with you because I noticed that you are like sisters. That is all." And Leigh-Ann left happily, hoping that her new family would accept her.


	6. Missy, Marybeth, and Kaitlin did it!

hi there, you people of earh. i am sitting here at 10:55 on a school night uploading this because i am a lazy bum. there i said it. warning, some randomness for the fluff, but it isnt that bad. plus, LOOKING FOR ALL GRAMMAR NAZI'S! i have a friend that needs some grammar help. search authors and type/ copy and paste adriana427. she is the only one of her kind because her name is unique. well, read and review, and if you want to be in it just say so! i want to make sure that i dont leave people out of the loop because personally, i think that this story is awesome. thumbs up for IQ levels that are above the blade of grass!

* * *

><p>The next day was the trials of three of the other cats, Marybeth, Missy, and Kaitlin. Kelsey was going to be last, hoping for the three days grace or something good to come her way. Meanwhile, Leigh-Ann was spending more and more time around the kitten josh, and had learned that there was a year difference between them. She was still a young kitten but more mature in the heart after going through what had happened with Macavity and the rest of the bad apples. In other words, he was become the most handsome cat in the history of the world.<p>

Marybeth and Missy had walked out of the crate that the jellicles had found for them to stay in. while Marybeth was a brown tabby, Missy was a hairless cat who was abandoned by her owners when they had gotten a dog and realized that hairless cats were so ugly. She didn't think that she was ugly. She thought that she was unique.

"'Beth, I am really scared." Missy told Marybeth, using the nickname that she had given her a while ago.

"Don't be, if Lee-Lee can make it into the tribe then you and I can too. And if you don't get in and I do, or vice versa, the one in the tribe will forfeit and we can run off together again."

"But I don't want to make you miserable again, and we still have Kelsey, Kaitlin and Leigh-Ann to take care of and make sure that they feel safe too. We can't just abandon them."

"Well, we don't have to if you answer all the questions truthfully and willingly. I heard that they have a number of magical cats that can detect when you are lying, and can read your mind. So don't be putting your love life or anything up there." Marybeth joked. She was always a happy-go-lucky kind of cat that didn't like to be dragged down by fear. Being afraid meant showing a weakness, and though she was partially a bad %$#, she had some things that she was afraid of. Like squirrels.

Sure, Marybeth was a happy cat, but Missy was a worry-rat. She couldn't sleep at night if she didn't know where everyone was, if she couldn't reach her paw out to touch them then they weren't there and she would start to panic. Maybe that was a good trait to have when you are a close knit group of cats that care about each other, but that wasn't always good for Marybeth's sleeping patterns. They stayed up all night long to calm Missy down.

With a sigh, Missy replied before lying down on the grass to stretch so that she could be a little more relaxed, "I just want to get in so that I don't have to run anymore." Marybeth agreed to that revelation.

The trial was rather fast, because they had the magic cats sitting around the leader, Old Deuteronomy, and they whispered things to each other and the leader. Sometimes a cat from the crowd that was tabby printed like Marybeth, but in orange, would let it be known that whispering was rude, and Missy was grateful for that. When she was a kit her parents whispered all the time before leaving the family that had adopted her. Then she was left alone, hairless and cold in the nights that they had locked her outside.

"Are you sure about joining? If you leave and then come back you won't be accepted again."

"Yes, I am serious, as long as the rest of my friends get in."

"Alas, my dear Missy, we cannot do that without questioning them to see if they are worthy." That strange creep by the name of Old Deuteronomy said again, for the sixteenth time in those ten minutes.

"Worthy my rear." She then said, in an attitude unlike her normal. Those years with Macavity really had toughened her to some extent. The audience just looked around.

"Well, Munkustrap, what do you think?" he then asked to the cat that was not magical, but his son and heir to the position of leader.

"I think that she is worthy, and that she is safe. Looks like to me another kitten supervisor for Jenny to have."

Missy didn't want to be a kitten supervisor, not after how she was treated in Macavity's lair. She had been tortured with having the new kittens torn from her womb, and she had to take care of the living ones that were produced. Some of them died in a few days' time, and he always lashed out on her. The most prominent skill of hers was how she was willing to fight and keep others safe; didn't the tribe need someone like that? A protector.

"Uh, excuse me. I don't want to be a kitten supervisor, but a protector. I want to do some good after being a worthless bum in Macavity's lair." This was accepted by Munkustrap who just nodded and the n declared her to be in the tribe. Afterwards, in the few minute breaks, he was taking her to see her new home, and told her about the protector job.

"Well, after I become leader of the tribe we will need another protector to add on, because then I can only take so many shifts, and with the chance of Demeter being pregnant…oh yes! The job was what I was going to talk about. Well, we will accept you; just you need to go see Jenny anyways because we need to make sure that you don't have any health defects. Sound good?" Missy nodded. Life was almost good in her books.

(Insert the invisible line again, I mean, this writing is the line isn't it?)

After the questioning of Missy, Marybeth was next. Being a specially loving cat and always happy, they should accept her, but if they didn't then she would just run off with Missy. Simple as that. As she was being escorted to the tire to be tried, the cat guiding her was a bright orange cat, whose name was Admentus as she had learned later. Maybe he would help her. The audience at the tire was really quite small, and so she thought she had this one in the bag.

"So, you are the founder of the Bad Apples?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still have any connections to Macavity?"

"No, I didn't like him to begin with."

"What are your greatest strengths?"

"Well, I can protect, love, care, be optimistic in a positive way, clean, mend, and I guess I am pretty good at singing."

"Can you give us a sample of that singing?" asked a cat in the corner, one that was rather old looking and scraggly, not like the big one that was giving her all the normal questions. Marybeth didn't know what to sing.

"Anything you can do I can do better." Another cat in the crowd, a male one, joined in. Marybeth thought his name was Tumble.

"Ha! I can do anything better then you."

"No you can't,"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can." And they finished the rest of the song, and she had held the note for the exact length. There was a round of applause from the audience. The silver tabby that Leigh-Ann and Missy had told her about declared that she was a part of the tribe. Success. At least her optimism had paid off and she would be splitting a house with Missy.

(The song that Marybeth sings is 'anything you can do I can do better' from Annie Get Your Gun)

Somewhere off in the woods Kaitlin was, perched on a tree. Trees had been her friend from the very beginning, when she was a stray kitten alone in the streets of a small little hick town in England. Macavity had stationed some Hench cats there and they had caught her after she had attacked one of them. But hiding the woods for refuge was always one of her favourite things to do, even if she had no reason to hide. Then maybe it wasn't hiding in the woods for refuge, just hiding in the woods.

"Kaitlin!" someone yelled out, into the forest. Probably one of the cats that were going to be part of the trial today. To be honest she was nervous. So nervous. She didn't really have anything dangerous to her past life, and was perfectly normal except for the traumatic damage to her brain while in that hole called Macavity's lair. There were times that she just wished that she could go back to the hick town and be the stray cat again. To be accepted for being a bottom feeder.

"coming." She yelled as she landed firmly on the ground with all four paws. Every time she worked on perfecting her landing. Running to where the voice had sounded she saw a white, curly cat and quickly learned her name was Adriana, but most people called her Nana.

"Nana is the trial hard?" she asked.

"Would you like me to lie or to tell the truth?"

"Truth would be nice you know."

"Well, it is rather easy, but that is just because all the cats there are weak. Personally, I think that they should try living in New York and then they can be all weak and see how that works out for them." This statement surprised Kaitlin.

"So you aren't from around here?"

"Gosh no, why would I be? My mom had one of her kittens here and then left for NY and then had me. They accepted me no problem, because I had nothing to hide. As long as you don't have too many skeletons in the closet then you are most definitely okay." Kaitlin gave a sigh of relief and walked to the tire. After ten minutes, she was declared into the tribe and was escorted to her new home.

(You must be thinking; another line break? You've got to be kidding me!)

Leigh-Ann and Josh were becoming really great friends, but you could tell that it was the first time that they might have had feeling for someone else, so they were showing for everyone to see except each other. One night, John and their parents had to go somewhere for something important, and to Tugger had come to babysit him and brought up that subject.

"So you and that Leigh-Ann are really kicking it off, aren't you?" the flirtatious cat said, sliding his hands along his belt.

"I don't even know if she likes me or not. If she does, then great, but if she doesn't then I might make a fool of myself. Besides, I'm not that old yet."

"Did you know, my little not-relative, that when I was your age I had dated at least ten queens, and now I am happily in love with one of them. You know Bombalurina, don't you?" Josh nodded his head.

"But I still hear you two having small wars of words and stuff and you still flirt like that Jacob Black dude from that chick flick." The only way that Josh knew that was because he spent lots of time with his mom, because John was always with his dad.

"Mark my words, little one, that when the day comes and you get to be mated, you will mate with the cat named Leigh-Ann and you will be as happy as two peas in a pod."

Tugger was probably right, like every other time, just on the subject that he was only pretty good at. Josh wondered if Leigh-Ann would even date someone like him; never less have feelings for a tom. She was a princess still, almost a queen, and what wouldn't he give to be her knight in shining armour dancing along to some random song while she sang. That was at least what he had gained perspective of when Tugger and Bombalurina spent time together, as well as his parents. Hopefully his life would turn out miserable.


	7. Rejected Bagpipes

a cat with more ego and a cat who cherised bagpipies. yup i think that i have gone insane. while writing this i got really mad at the radio that i was broadcasting off of my laptop and so now i am listening to crappy love songs...like this strange song that goes 'alice? alice? who the f*&^ is alice?' and i love it. i guess i am strange today.i like this story, and remeber that if you want to be part of the action just leave me a review stating that you want to. you cant just say that you like this story and think that you will be part of it. i need you to say that you will. so you all know, adriana427 (nana, the cat) is to be loved lots, and that devon, who is in this chapter, is her boyfriend. they bicker with eachother like a married couple. well, G'night.

* * *

><p>Kelsey woke up to her usual being, and thought about how today was going to play out. The trial couldn't be hard, she was a very beautiful cat, emphasis on was. When she was a young kitten her owners had put her in various cat shows, hoping to win, because that is what they wanted to do. They told her that she was beautiful and that they loved her so much, and that love was proven when she was kicked out of the house after reaching queen hood. But according to Kelsey she was still the most beautiful cat out there.<p>

After being left out in the town that they had lived in, Kelsey knew just as well as the next cat that she wouldn't survive long alone, so she decided to make an alliance with a cat by the name of Macavity. This Macavity fellow was rather beautiful in his own special way, his hair was wild and he was rather untamed all over, but he was still the one she loved. He told her how much he loved her and then he left one day for somewhere and did return, with a few of his Hench cats and a few more captives. One of them was going to be her enemy but she didn't know this yet.

As Macavity's preferred lover, she was living a very good life, deciding most things for Mac when he couldn't do it himself, and knowing that they both had the same preferences for lesser people, things between them were not tense at all. Then one day, his mind had changed and Kelsey was put into the cell that his new lover had been in. this queen's name was Demeter. The only good bye she got from Macavity was a scar that was now twisted and puckered and ran from her cheek, down her side, and stopped right above her leg bone on her left side.

This did not bother Kelsey, as she thought that she had seen what the world had to offer and took it with a grimace, and even after the dethroning of herself, she still thought that she was beautiful. After escaping with the bad apples, her coat became so matted with leaves, dead grasses, and blood that it could never return to its most beautiful calico, but once again she still thought she was beautiful. But if you told her the truth about how ugly she looked and acted, she would just look at you funny and maybe slap you before going on stating how beautiful she was.

Being the brave and stupid cat she was, Kelsey escorted herself to the tire in the middle of the junkyard, I mean how hard could it be to find? After half an hour of searching she had finally found it. Sitting on the dusty ground thinking about how it would wreck her coat, though it was already wrecked, and noticed some of the cats in the audience. One of them was that Demeter, and after seeing her they both had identical looks on their faces, ones of dislike. That Demeter trash then slithered her sleek little gold and black body over to where the silver tabby was, and whispered in his ear. After a few minutes, someone in the crowd let them know that whispering was rude.

The questions were stupid, and pointless as it happened that there were more important things to discuss other than her hate for most of the cats at the audience, and how her coat was looking beautiful as it did every day.

"Can you sing?" asked a younger looking cat, an all-white one.

"Yes I can sing;

Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just want to lie in my bed-"and Kelsey was stopped. Half of the audience had their ears clamped for dear life. Thinking that this questioning was a waste of time, so she just got up, dusted down, and walked out of the junkyard, never to return because they thought that she wasn't all that she thought that she was. The rest of the bad apples didn't see her for the rest of their lives.

(A new line break lives here…do you have a problem with that?)

The family of the magical Mr. Mistoffelees was very busy with the growing up of their kittens, and sometimes Adriana had to just escape all the mushy gushy love and such. The kids loved her dearly, but sometimes she just needed a walk. Walking down the pile of trash that surrounded their secluded home, and a large one at that, she then was going to do a lap or two around the junkyard to cool her head and her hormones.

During this lap around the junkyard, she had seen many of the different cats that inhabited the place long before she had, and Tugger had tried to flirt with her though Bombalurina stood not that far away. Nana ran away from situations like that, because it was said that Bombalurina had a very strong, passionate character, as well as one that could kick your (insert) to the moon and back. To know someone that strong was a good thing, but if she was interested in the Tugger, and the Tugger was going to flirt with you then you just should run far away.

On the opposite side of the junkyard, it was very quiet because this is where the other kittens lived with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. When Skimble isn't on the train he comes to this wing as well as Gus and they both tell the kits stories that make their faces light up and then they play wild games afterwards. It was supposed to be totally quiet, except for a small weeping noise that came from a pile of garbage that was trembling.

"Hello?" Nana asked cautiously, because this trick was known to be played by the stupid Hench cats that Macavity kept. The weeping just continued. Being extremely stupid, she pushed the crumpled papers and other various trashed objects to the rest of the mounds and saw a full grown tom, probably a few years older than herself.

"Go away." The tom groaned as he continued crying. His coat was beautiful, almost like hers except for the fact that he was more coloured and it was still rather clean. Her white coat had turned a shade of off white because she didn't really care about keeping it clean, as long as it was still there.

The motherly instinct in her decided to help this full grown tom. "Well, can you tell me at least why you are here and what your name is?" the cat turned around, his eyes were bright but tinged red from the tears he was shedding.

"My name I think is Devon, unless she took that with her too, and I am here because my beloved mate just walked out on me and took my bagpipes as well as many of my other cherished objects."

"Well, I guess you can come stay the night here if you like. Do you have any owners?" Devon shook his head no.

"Oh," Nana said before thinking if Munkustrap wasn't busy right now. "Well, can you come with me? I think I know of a cat that can help you." Devon got up after brushing down some of the stray hairs in his eyes. He didn't speak much, but Nana loved him. She could do all the talking for him, like in that one human movie that she actually went to go see illegally in New York, that Disney one called UP.

Munkustrap was indeed busy, but not busy with tribal matters, but with his mate Demeter. They were just seconds before something that no kitten should ever see, and Adriana politely knocked on the door to present Devon and asked if he could stay. The answer was gladly yes, and they would make sure that he was worth tomorrow.

"Well, your home is here for now, in this crate here. 'night." She said with a small tinge of disappointment before turning around to find her way home when his beautiful voice spoke.

"If you like, I will let you share the den with me. I guess you wouldn't have come out to the deserted part of the junkyard if there wasn't some reason. You don't have a mate that I would be making upset, would you?" Adriana shook her head to signal a no. then she told him to wait twenty seconds, as she had to go and tell Mistoffelees and Victoria that she was going to stay the night to make sure that this cat was okay.

"I'm back, missed me?" she asked rather cockily as she walked in. Devon was lying there partially asleep.

"I might have, but I was a little more tired waiting for you. Sleep well."

In the middle of the night, Nana started to get cold though her thick coat could have kept her warm. It was late at night and the temperatures in London dropped dramatically at night, no matter the season. That is why, she quickly learned, that all the cats tried to squeeze into the same den to preserve warmth during the winter months. Almost as if he could sense it, Devon wiggled over to where she laid and wrapped his paws around her to help her stay warm. Such a sign of devotion, and her heart started to sing and dance. Was this love?

(Oooh, a cliff hanger and then a line break…I'm good at this sort of stuff.)

The next day, while Devon was getting his questioning, Bombalurina and Demeter were talking with each other.

"Dem, are you really sure that you are knocked up?"

"Yeah, Bomba, and don't act so surprised. You and Tugger have been at it for a very long time and I don't think that you are having kittens anytime soon." Bomba stuck her tongue out at her sister. She might be right, but she was older and so by extent wiser. And an excellent person to have when you needed to change subjects.

"Did you see that strange cat Adriana was hanging out with yesterday, and this morning? I heard his name was Devon and that she spent the night in his makeshift den. Could they be?" Demeter shook her head.

"They couldn't be. They just met, and unless there is something important about bagpipes to her, then there is no way in Heaviside that they are."

"I just thought because they hit it off so well last night that they just might be courting. But I have even greater gossip. Did you know that there is a rumour going around that Tugger is actually going to choose a mate?" Bombalurina suddenly got more giddy and bouncy as she said this. Demeter was about to stick her head in the nearest pile of trash.

"Last time that rumour went around, it was just something that the fan kittens said loudly during one of their powwows. You know how they are."

"But the great news is that last night, after Tugger flirted with the bit Nana, he then asked me to be his mate. Take that my dear younger sister! I have a mate, and I am happy."

"And how did you manage knowing that you just couldn't go and make all the toms swoon anymore?" Demeter said sarcastically and got a friendly punch from her sister. Little did they know that Tugger and Alonzo, one of Tugger's friends, were listening in on this eccentric conversation?

A few months had passed until they met another new cat in their junkyard, but everyone and everything was changing. The junkyard was becoming more and more developed as more kittens were born. Leigh-Ann and the twins became great friends, and John had learned more about magic and was getting into better control. At least they were all having fun while doing it, or it wouldn't be worth it in the least.


	8. Calm Your Horomones!

well, sorry i didnt update, i went camping and had no internet at the campground so i guess these two cahppies are going to be great. i think i will cut this thingy short.

* * *

><p>Tugger couldn't believe that he really had asked Bombalurina to be his mate. He still had a few days, and he could change his mind if he wanted. Did he want to though? He asked this question out loud, and got a reply from one of the newer cats.<p>

"Personally, I think that you should go through with the mating and stuff." The cat turned out to be Devon, the cat that had taken a fancy to Victoria's sister that he had flirted with last night. Of course, Bomba was there, sweet and precious Bomba, and so he couldn't do anything stupider than he would usually do.

"Any you are any better? Last I checked, Devon, you made it into the tribe but you still have the hots for Adriana-`` Tugger dared to mention, after being there for his trial some things were completely obvious. Like, really, what cat invited some random cat to stay the night because they seemed to be having a rough day? No one did.

"Hey, I love her sure, but you love that one queen and so by extension you aren't in the best position to accuse me of love."

"Since I am a nice, lovable cat I won't hurt you Devon, but let it be warned. If you bring my future mate into a discussion again you will die. Need I remind you that Munkustrap is my step-brother and Mistoffelees is my closest friend? And I have Alonzo as a friend too, so don't go there at all."

Devon had been warned. But little did they both know that Munkustrap and Demeter were busy chatting away the day like two happy queens.

"I love you Munk." Demeter said as she yawned. They had just woken up because it was Munkustrap's day off and they wanted to spend it together. No matter what.

"Love you too, darling." He said as he stretched, almost hitting his head. Sure the sun had come up, but that almost never stopped him from sleeping in when he did sleep. Most of the time he was up watching out for the bane of his existence, and his mates as well.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?" Demeter said, propping herself up one on elbow.

"Well, what happened last night other than the discovery of Devon?" Munk hated to answer a question with a question, but to be honest he was too busy trying to sleep and spend time with Demeter that he didn't really learn.

"The little birdie, aka my sister, told me that there was a rumour going around that your most preferred half-brother had finally settled down with a mate." She put extra emphasis on the word mate before continuing. "This rumour was truth down to the mate, who just so happens to be my sister. She told me all about it, leaving out a few things that would have surely wrecked my brain."

"I'm so happy for Tugger and Bomba right now, but I think that we should concentrate on us. Then, Munk gave her a passionate embrace and kiss, and she had glad fully returned them.

(Invisible line break lives here. Well, it isn't invisible now, is it?)

Leigh-Ann was always a very observant queen, who loved to look at things in nature and was a skilled body language reader. She loved to sit around and watch people as the spoke to someone else, just so she could predict what they were saying. Sometimes it was hate, sometimes it was a crisis, and sometimes it was love. According to the bad apple bible, love was partially shunned, but when you came to such a place where everyone was nice, even the toms, it was sort of hard to do.

On one of the sunniest days since she had come into the tribe, Marybeth, Missy, Kaitlin and she were sitting on a pile of stuff, just talking like they used to. Kaitlin missed the trees, and knowing that if she left the area alone that she was at more of a risk of being captured. Marybeth and Missy were thinking about telling the kittens some of the stories from being an illegitimate railway cat, and knew that if they did Skimble was most likely to get on their tails and ask if they wanted to help him. This would have been widely accepted for the sake of adventure, but those two mischievous cats hadn't done that yet because they suspected that there was going to be more adventure here.

It seemed that only Leigh-Ann had wondered were Kelsey had gone, because she wasn't in the tribe, but she wasn't seen. Asking it was too much of a bother because no one else knew that answer, and so she would have to just ask Munkustrap tomorrow, when he is on duty.

"Lee-Lee, I think that there is a certain tom wanting to talk to you." Said Marybeth in a very unnerving voice that matched the expression on her voice.

"Well, he will just have to come over here and brave the hormones." Leigh-Ann hated when they used her nickname, and knew that if any tom fancied her that she would hope that he wasn't too afraid of her friends. These are the cats that had kept her alive and so she was ever grateful and therefore had bonded with them so that they felt like sisters in a convent.

Missy looked at her scolding. "That is no way to treat a possible suitor." Then Kaitlin playfully hit Leigh-Ann forward, and in a voice that was almost serious said; "we just want the best for you. Besides these two hags over here have no lives."

If Kaitlin had been smarter she wouldn't have said that, because then Missy and Marybeth playfully tackled her whilst fighting over who was older and more hopeless. How clever those three cats were, thinking that they could do something that would make her run away and become isolated and an easy target for suitors. Darn them, because it had actually worked.

"Hi." Said Josh, who was a little timid at first, his little black paws shaking as he walked up to Leigh-Ann.

"Hello."

"Let me guess, you had to run off before you were obviated by their fighting?"

"Pretty much. But don't you ever play with your brother; I mean that is why you have one. When I was that old I was always alone and never had any fun." Leigh-Ann said rather smartly.

"How can you say that though? We are only two years apart."

"That was still a rather long time ago." Josh just sort of sighed before the light bulb that usually hung idle above his head light up like Growltiger around Griddlebone.

"I challenge you to a wrestle." Leigh-Ann was partially amused at his stupidity. Josh got into a playful stance and then launched his attack at her. They started to wrestle, and somehow ended up across the junkyard from the running and hiding part of the game. Soon there were more than just those two jumping and screeching at each other. There was a flash of black, white, gold and grey. Then there was a loud yell from the Rum Tum Tugger, whose mane was rather dishevelled because he had just woken up.

"Calm your hormones, you bunch of hooligans. Try taking a nap or something!" then there was a loud thump coming from his den, and he ran off to go and see if Bombalurina was okay. Sure, it was the middle of the day, but Alonzo was on guard and was pretty good at it if you asked anyone. Instead of looking for the wrath of Tugger, they decided to stop playing, and so the two new best friends walked to the edge of the junkyard looking over the rest of London.

"You still didn't tell me why you don't get to play with your brother." Leigh-Ann stated wisely, knowing that this was probably going to push him a little more than he was used to.

Josh started talking, a little softer. This was a new topic for him, because it felt as if his parents were always busy with John.

"When I was born, along with John, I wasn't as special. Sure I had my dad's looks and both my parents singing and dancing talents, but John had inherited the magical powers and so they started to pay more attention to him and less on me. He is never left alone so I can't ever play with him, and so I go to the kittens den, but often times I am kicked out of there for looking the way I do. Plus, I have this strange sparkle to me, but so does John. Sad thing is I am teased for it." Leigh Ann could have never imagined this happening to him.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I still think that singing and dancing is way better than magic. Would you sing for me, and maybe dance?" Josh's head quickly nodded before he started singing some random song about his dad, and copying all the same dance moves. (Try listening/watching to Mr. Mistoffelees to understand what Josh was doing.)

Such grace was possessed by this little kitten, though he was growing up fast. Soon he would reach adulthood, and then she knew that all the queens his age would totally dig him, being all talented in the most basic ways. There had to be some good for him. Leigh Ann hoped for the best for him.

(You must think I am crazy, putting in another line break. Hardy har har.)

Somewhere in London, there was an owner of the most obese cat in the area was having a hard time reaching all her rent payments with this cat that ate just as much as she did, and some days even more. This cats name was Ame, and she was very special. When she was just a kitten, her mother had accidentally dropped her into a vat of toxic waste, so she glowed green, and as we had mentioned was the fattest cat in the area.

Ame was due to be put down because she was so large, but her nice owner just couldn't stand doing that, so one day she put the cat in a cardboard box and took her to the junkyard to relocate her. Surely, that owner would come back later to see if her cat had lost any weight, but also hoped that she liked it here. Meanwhile, Ame was having an entirely different opinion on this move.

Why did her owner have to give her up? She was perfectly normal, aside the fact that she glowed and was rather large, but still? Ame didn't know why, just knew that something was up and it wasn't going to be good in her odds. After walking a few steps she had found a tire to lie on, and didn't notice any of the other cats there, and so she fell asleep there. This fat cat had found a new home, and they had to accept that fact unless they could move her.

"Oh, darn it!" a cat yelled rather loudly as he walked over towards her. His silver tabby cat was a rather large mess, looking like that one other cat's mane. They both were tangled, and so it must have been their days off.

"Calm down Munk. It's not like she's going to kill us." The larger one said the one with the tangled mane. He put his paws down to his hips only to learn that he had not put on his belt that he always wore. "I'll be back really quick, I just need my belt." And he bounced off.

"I guess that leave me here. Hello there, what is your name?" The silver tabby asked.

"Ame, and in case you are wondering I was left here by my owner." Then the big one came back.

"I have my belt Munk. Now we can get down to business." He said as he hooked his paws onto it. A series of hip thrusts followed.

"Good job, Tugger. Time to go and find Mistoffelees and John, because their powers might help with lifting Ame. It probably won't hurt to find where Corpricat and Tantomile are too, because they could help." And they got to work, trying to find the afore mentioned cats, as well as finding out as much as possible from this extreme oddity of a cat.

(The third line break, amazing right? Oh, I like the song the addressing of cats now.)

Ame was in a rather bad mood. She had been dumped in the kitten's play area to sleep and until they could find her some food to get her to talk. Eating was a habit of hers, and she needed to eat often in order to avoid being crabby. As a plus, there was a small audience staring at her, as if she was glowing or something. Wait a split second, she was. Oh well, she thought, before going back to sleep.


	9. Giggle, Giggle, Fart

this one is probaly the best chapter yet, because of some of the events that take place during it. i would say more, but i wont because i am a nice person and i dont want to spoil it for you. so...i just want to say that there is this author i am friends with, called adriana427. drop by her site and give her some loving reviews so that she doesnt get mad at me. (she has been acusing me of sicking grammar nazis at her.) please? thank you. also, since i am running out of personal friends, i think that you all should leave a review stating that you want to be in this epic battle of stupidity. well, happy 11:52 AM.

* * *

><p>Among the excitement of Demeter indeed being pregnant with her first kittens, and that Tugger had finally settled down, most cats forgot their position to have fun. This was usually done through the lead of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and they both were out walking together one night, wondering which street they should go and raid.<p>

"I say that we go home and raid Victoria Grove." Mungojerrie said, in his normal, thick cockney ascent. Rumpleteazer wanted to disagree.

"But think of all the other roads in London that we could go and steal from."

"You know why we can't do that. Macavity is still looking for us so that we can do his evil bidding. Again."

"That sounds so boring, though. Please?" Rumpleteazer looked at him with the eyes of a pollicle that wanted food.

"no." Mungojerrie hated to do that, because he wanted the best for his little sister, but he didn't want her to get in trouble or get hurt. And some of the things that went on in Macavity's lair were something that if Rumpleteazer even learned of what went on in there, he would immediately slam his head into a hard post.

The two siblings were quiet on their way back home, so Mungo's heard every noise possible. Stopping at a nearby church to see if there had been some leftovers from a potluck for them to steal, they went inside only to be greeted by two church cats that they had become rather good friends with.

"Tim, Ethan, do you guys happen to know if they had a potluck today? I mean, it is Sunday." Rumpleteazer said, jumping forward with each word. Though she had total trust in these two twin cats, Mungojerrie was still a little weary of these two. They both stared intently at them both with their yellow eyes before leading them to the kitchen in the basement.

Tim was the cat that was owned by the pastor of the church until he had retired and left his cat there to keep the mice down in this shabby church. Ethan had come into the church as a small kitten, seeking refuge and safety, and Tim had given that to him in return that he stayed to keep him company. Seldom heard was a word between the two, especially around Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"Thanks." Mungo said as the two cats left them alone in the basement filled with treasures and food. How stupid were they? As they both started to eat, Ethan started to turn around and run back to them. Tim stayed where he was, but turned around and sat down.

For the first time in the world, it seemed, Ethan spoke to them. "Do you think that the jellicle cats will let us join?" Tim started to slowly nod, and lay down on the cold floor.

"Well, if you make it through the trial to make sure that you aren't associated with Mac-"Rumpleteazer was trying to tell them what they needed to do in order to come into the tribe. Mungojerrie had shut her up before she could give them enough information to cheat.

"Show up at the junkyard tomorrow, when Munkustrap his walking around the entryway and say that we invited you. "And with that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer left with a large amount of loot in their possession.

(Let's envision a line break together, right here and now, because we all know that I am too lazy)

Tomorrow was a Monday, as you would have guessed, and so Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were both in their adopted den sleeping and preserving heat. Sometimes Rumple would go and have a sleep over at Victoria's, or at Cassandra's, but since they were expecting Tim and Ethan they just slept in. Surely, Munkustrap would let out an announcement that the two had arrived, and when that happened and they said that the two were invited by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, they would most definitely be woken up.

Meanwhile, Tim and Ethan were having a fun time walking to the jellicle junkyard. Ethan was bouncing all over the place like a crazed kitten, while Tim bounced along with him. Someone had left cookies at the church, and little did they know that Tim had a strong fondness for cookies. Only half of a cookie enabled him to be the most bouncy and random cat possible. Of course, they both contained their inner selves around other cats.

"Aren't you excited?" Tim asked overwhelmed at the sight of the junkyard from their current position.

"Yeah, I am excited, but don't you see that dot that is coming closer and closer? That dot there looks like that Munkustrap that Mungojerrie was talking about." Tim felt stupid for a second before calming down a little bit. Soon the dot became more pronounced, and somewhat resembled a cat. Of course, this cat was indeed Munkustrap and he was very, very happy.

Some might ask why he was really happy, and the answer was rather simple. Demeter was going to have kittens in a few weeks, and he was going to become a daddy. With that honour, if two of the kittens live, then he would get to name one of them. Bombalurina wanted to name one, if a third one lived. Demeter only allowed that because she was proud of her sister, and because she was her sister.

"Hello, there!" he said as he bounded up to Tim and Ethan, though he didn't know their names yet. The two cats just nodded.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sent us here." Said Tim, as professionally as he possible could. The excitement building up inside of the two was going to blow up the junkyard if they didn't figure out a way to dispose of it responsibly.

"That explains why they stayed last night. Well, come on in I guess and we will try you guys to keep our tribe clean of spies for Macavity." This last sentence sort of confused Ethan, so he asked a very good question that almost got them immediately accepted into the tribe.

"Who's Macavity?" Munkustrap walked next that tom on the way back.

Once back home, Munkustrap sent a message out for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, asking if they wanted to be there when their friends were tried for the worthiness of the tribe. Surprisingly, they both got up and bounded over to the tire to observe. Just before they started the trial, Munkustrap had a word with Old Deuteronomy.

"Dad, when I was walking them over here, that smaller one asked who Macavity was. Does that mean that they are prime material to be accepted into the tribe?" Old Deuteronomy smiled a loving, fatherly smile. "Of course it does. Just ask them really stupid questions, that's all. While you do that I will go and congratulate your brother, who I have just learned is mating with someone."

"But that means-"Munk started, but his dad finished. "That I trust you to do a good job because you are almost ready for leading the tribe." Then Old Deuteronomy was warmly embraced with a hug from his son. "I love you dad. Now if you will excuse me I have two cats to go and ask stupid questions. Bye!" and Munkustrap bounded off to the tire, so that Old Deuteronomy could have some tom-on-tom time with his other son that he wasn't so ashamed of.

Back at the tire, Demeter was all wriggly and nervous, maybe because the kittens inside her were all bouncy too. Munk wasn't back yet, no wait! He was back and all happy too, but after sitting beside her, and giving her a small nuzzle on the cheek, he started to question the two cats.

"Now, can you tell me which one is Ethan, and which one is Tim?"

"I'm Tim and this is Ethan." The tallest tabby said, as the littler one just sat there and smiled.

"Good, I like to know who is who. Now Tim, could you tell me what you ate this morning and what happened afterwards?"

Tim rubbed his paws together a little embarrassed. "Well, I had a cookie from the church potluck and then I was all bouncy afterwards. To put it plainly, a sugar rush."

Munkustrap smiled before he said something completely and utterly stupid. "Ethan, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Ethan was smart that day though, so he was a smart apple replying back. "We don't have fingers, we have paws." Tim still didn't get the joke.

After the trial and they both were pronounced jellicles, they went to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer den.

"Can Rumple show you two around and introduce you? I am actually quite hungry again, and I will be back soon." Rumple soon had them both outside and meeting all of the cats.

Mungo walked down various streets until he came to the garbage can behind the nearest 7-11, and smelled something that was absolutely delectable. Jumping up onto the ledge of the garbage, he found it was a burrito. Sure, it had two or three bites out of it, but he still could eat it. So he did, and man did he regret it later.

While Mungojerrie was bonding with that burrito, Rumpleteazer was showing Tim and Ethan around. The thoughts running through her head sounded something like this; were does this cat live? Did I go the right way? Is Mungojerrie eating something he shouldn't be? Why am I asking myself these questions? And while she did that, Tim and Ethan were observing the area. There were four queens sitting with each other, being rather strange, a flock of kittens following a queen and a tom, and finally a family of four, sitting together eating a lunch on top of a heap of garbage that had quite the view. Though Ethan wanted to go and think he had a family like that, Tim knew better.

Mungojerrie sadly stalked back to his den, hoping that Rumpleteazer wasn't there. He was too stinky. That burrito was the worst decision in the world. He lay down on his respectable bed, and slept until he heard three sets of feet coming up to the den. It must have been Rumple, Tim, and Ethan. Oh, shoot. The den reeked like something had died, and their two friends were about to come over. Once again, that burrito was the worst idea in the world.

"Mungo, is that you?" asked Rumple.

"Yeah, and if you come in here you will die."

"What did you eat?" asked Tim, which was sort of strange because they never spoke around Mungojerrie.

"Well, I found this perfectly good burrito behind the 7-11 in the garbage and ate it. Man, was that the worst idea in the world." Mungo could almost swear that he heard some soft laughter.

"Don't worry Mungo, I think that I can go and persuade Mistoffelees to be magical and make it not smell as bad in there because we have to let Tim and Ethan stay the night, due to the fact that Tugger was using their den as a makeshift storage unit. I will be back, so Tim and Ethan will keep watch." And after stating that, Rumpleteazer ran down to the tire in order to find her way to Mistoffelees' home.

"Hey, Rumple!" said Cassandra as she slinked up beside her.

"Now is not the time, Cass. Sorry. My genius brother ate a bad burrito and now…need I go on?" Cassandra ran off to go and catch what sun rays were left. Sooner or later, she had made it to the ever busy home and spotted Victoria watching her kittens with intent eyes.

"'Toria!" she yelled, and the smart, all white and clean cat turned towards her. "Yeah, 'Teazer?"

"Do you know where Mistoffelees is? My brother ate a burrito…." Victoria stopped her by nodding her head towards the small building of bookshelves and cabinets.

"He is in there, I think. Make sure you knock before you enter, or he will zap you into next week, because lately, Tugger has been visiting and being rather inappropriate."

"Thanks!" and Rumpleteazer ran into the house, after knocking of course.

Rumpleteazer and Victoria had been friends ever since she had joined the tribe, or was born into it I guess. Sure, victoria was younger than she, but Mungojerrie let her be friends with her and Cassandra. The other kittens were by accident, because Mungo told her not to get too connected to her friends and the other cats. Victoria understood this order very well, and so they became great half friends, coming up with stupid nicknames for each other over small doses of food spiked with catnip at sleep overs. Those days were so fun, and now she has kittens, a sister, and a mate. How life changed.

"Hi, Rumple. You need some help with Mungo's issue?"

"Yeah." Mistoffelees looked as sharp as ever. He had been helping Adriana cook supper so that Victoria could take a break. He still sparkled like Edward Cullen, and could make a very good fool out of himself, but she still looked up to him like a brother. Just she didn't worship him like she did for Mungo.

Soon she was leading him to the den in which Mungo was making Tim and Ethan miserable. You could tell because they were lying down with their paws over their noses.

"That smell is something else. Are you sure that it is just the burrito?" Mistoffelees asked. Rumple nodded to signal a yes. "Wow that is just something else."

"Will you just shut up and turn off the stink?" Ethan barked at Misto because he was just not used to this vile smell.

"Actually, I don't think that there is anything I can do. No magic can control this vile, evil, deadly smell that is coming from Mungojerrie. So in the nice and simple way of saying it, you are screwed until it gets out of his system." Then Mistoffelees high tailed it out of that area.

"You won't leave me, will you rumple?" Mungo asked, feeling absolutely horrible. Though that gas was affecting everyone else, it was affecting how he felt.

"Never. You are my big, currently stinky; brother and I love you still. No matter how much you stink. Tim and Ethan, I suggest that if you don't want to sleep in this smell to go and cuddle up with the kittens." Then those two high tailed it out. In fact, most of the junkyard smelt this wretched smell, and wondered where it was coming from. Then, later in the night, you could hear these three words as clear as possible.

"You stink, Mungo."


	10. Of Chuck Norris and Truth or Dare

Sorry for my poor French, there is a real sentence, but I think that if you put it in google translate it might come out right and if it doesn't leave me a review stating that. Please? So I guess I should tell you that the kittens and the truth or dare are two different parts, so don't start worrying and exiting this exciting trial of the stupid. Don't make me cry. So, fanfiction changed their format and made me very mad, but I am getting used to it very slowly. Now, please remember that North Dakota needs your prayers, so please look at my profile and see the fantastic stuff up there, including my updates on my stories. it just might help you. Now, something for the good, the bad and the hopeful. My mom is doing something with her hair that looks like someone took Bellatrix Lestrange's hair and combed it, and it is happening this Saturday. I won't tell you what, just so you know. Well, I think that its time I shut up so you can read. Remember, using the word 'do' in a verbal sentence can be dangerous. Dirty little BRAVO trick.

* * *

><p>We all should know by now that Demeter was pregnant with Munkustrap's kittens, and I say was because that is where this chapter starts. The chance of all five of the kittens living was rather slim, and so as she was in labour, Mistoffelees and Tugger were there trying to make Munk feel better about himself and give him hope. The anticipation was almost too much to bear at times. Other times he just hoped that they would all live.<p>

"Don't worry! Victoria came out fine." Mistoffelees optimism always made him feel better, because that small tux had to be optimistic. He had two kids, an in-law, and he sparkled.

"Hey Munky, watch this!" and so Tugger tried to make Munk smile by being stupider than normal. Tugger was attempting to speak in French.

"Je m'appelle Tugger et tugger est stupide. No that isn't right…can you help me Munk?"

"It was right. It just sounded a little strange." Munk knew that he was most likely wrong, but as he and Mistoffelees exchanged looks they knew that he didn't know that he just called himself stupid. Tugger should have given up the French a long time ago. Soon Jellylorum came to save him from the stupidity erupting.

"Munkustrap, you beat the odds. Four kittens, do you think you can handle it?"

"no." he said, currently scared.

"You will do just fine. Go in there; Demeter has been requesting your presence."

"Thanks Jelly." And Munkustrap walked in. Demeter was cuddled up around her four kittens.

"Look at them Munk! I chose the name for the one girl, her name is Alana. You get to name the next one."

"I think that I will name that little gold and silver tabby tom Mathias. That sounds like a good name. That means that there are two cats still to be named, one being named by Bomba and the other by Tugger. Dangerous." Munkustrap shuddered at the thought of letting his stepbrother name one of his kits.

Alana was just like a little Munkustrap, except she was gold and black with small dots of brown shade on her back. Mathias had the same printing as his father, but instead of silver and black he was gold and silver. The other two were also boys, and they were very similar in prints, with a calico print that must have come from their mom, but one had silver dots, and the other had white dots. The rest of their coats were just like Demeter's.

"Where is my sister? Hi, Munk." Bomba said, obviously in a rush to get in the small room before her mate, who would take up the rest of the space with his mane and ego. "Can I name that one, Dem?" she then asked, as she pointed to the one with white spots. When you looked at the fur a certain way, it happened to look a little red tinged. Maybe that is why she wanted to name him.

"Can I name him Jacob? I think that Jacob is a good name for this little one." So it was settled. Bombalurina's kitten that she got to name was going to be called Jacob. After she exited the small room, Munkustrap and Demeter started to talk.

"I love you. And these kittens as well. Do you know which one is oldest?"

"Alana was born first, believe it or not. Then it was Jacob, then Mathias, and finally the one that tugger is going to name." Demeter was glowing all the while. The essence of being a mom was doing wonders for her right now.

"I have something almost as great to tell you. Soon, and very soon, Popsicle (Old Deuteronomy) is going to rename me to be leader. Then I will get to name Alana when it comes time."

"That's great!" Demeter gave Munk a loving nuzzle and then stopped in her tracks as they both heard a large thump followed by a string of very creative profanities. Tugger had made his appearance after squeezing his mane through the small entry way.

"Hi, my darling sister in law and my darling brother. Which one do I get to name?" Tugger asked, poking around the kittens to see which one he got to name.

"You can name the one with the black dots." Demeter said rather afraid for the sake of her kitten's name.

"I must say, you and Munk did a very good job making these beautiful kittens. I think that I will name this kitten Matthew, and you could call him Matt for short." Munkustrap and Demeter smile, knowing that all of their kittens had normal names.

Meanwhile, Mungojerrie was still being a miserable, gas filled, bum. He hadn't stopped farting since he had eaten that darn burrito. But there were always consequences for what he did. Sure, he didn't like this one exactly, but he had to eat something. Mice made him do the same thing. Rumpleteazer was still at the doorway of their den, braving the vile smell and hoping that he would stop soon.

"Everlasting Cat, how much of that burrito did you eat yesterday?" she asked in her ever thick cockney accent.

"All of it." Rumple groaned. This was going to last for ever. "No more going scouting for food without me. Got it?" Mungojerrie agreed with a groan.

(This is a special line; it's called a line break.)

Though everyone at the junkyard was all happy or very smelly, things weren't the same at Macavity's warehouse. Macavity had gone away for a few days, so the Hench cats were left there to babysit the prisoners. They didn't know why he kept random strays in his prison, instead of saving room and going to raid the junkyard, but they didn't argue. Not after what happened to the last Hench cat.

Today was very relaxing for the stupid cats that didn't have enough IQ points to make a peanut butter sandwich. Blades of grass could do that better than those stupid cats. As they sat there, leaning against cages filled up with captured strays, they had the stupidest conversation ever.

"You know what scares me?" asked the one called Vincent. They didn't have real names, so they just called themselves whatever they wanted to. "Bananas scare me. They look like claws and that if you peel them you will find an even more upset, but smaller version of them."

Erin then joined in. "well, I am scared of that human guy named Chuck Norris. Who is that old, beats up wild life and then just gets up and walks away? He had a rap battle, and an epic one at that, against some random dude from the American history."

"How do you know that?" asked Meredith, one of the other stupid ones. Erin had two IQ points, and the rest had negative numbers.

"I just do. What are you afraid of Meredith?"

"Me, afraid of something? Well, I would have to say that I am afraid of human compost piles. I once fell into one, and I stunk for weeks after wards. Now I look at them and they try to jump out at me, I swear!"

"I can beat that," said Shayne. He was hardly ever scared, because he was a big cat that always pounded on the littler ones to make him feel even bigger. "I am afraid of mice. They are so small and fast, and I can never catch a live one, and once I did and I couldn't eat it. It was still wiggling and scaring the death out of me"

There was a snicker coming from the corner of the spacious room. Since all the cats were very stupid and all black, as a requirement for being a Hench cat, they looked around. Soon another cat came out of the shadows, a female one. Her name was Catherine, and she had been born into this tribe of strange people, and was rather smart for a Hench cat. She was the daughter of Macavity, and therefore a great thinker. Along with many more IQ points, she was favoured with her father.

"I think I have the worst fear of you all. I am afraid of death. I don't want to ever die because I just don't. I have a life and a position of greatness, and I am so young and smart, that I don't think I deserve to die." Meredith was just a simple princess in the villain world. There was nothing to be done about that.

As the stupid Hench cats had their monthly stupid fest, the strange purple and orange cat, Megan, and her best friend in the whole world, Tumblebrutus, were sitting together planning a prank on tugger. They had been friends ever since Megan decided that fitting in with those queens her age was going to be a challenge with her beautiful Technicolor coat. Some of the dye was fading, so there were more colors on it than there usually was. After deciding that, Megan hung out with the toms her age, finding a nook in with them.

After a while, Tumble was the only one next to her in their little club that she could stand. Plato was still single, but a nuisance and the rest of them were dating and planning their courtship. There was something that clicked with the two of them, so they started to play games and listen to stories and do what best friends do. One of the most common things they did was sit in on a story telling time at the nursery to hear which story Munkustrap was going to tell. Tumble's favourite was Growltiger's Last Stand, while Megan's favourite was Grizabella's life story, well as much as he could remember. Megan didn't care though; she liked to invent what happened to Grizabella.

So they sat there on the junk pile overlooking the notorious tom's lair. He and Bomba were busy, so they wouldn't notice some toilet paper and a scrawled note taped to it would they?

"I still think that we should steal something of his. Something rather important and then hold it hostage." Tumble said.

"And hold it hostage for what?" Megan asked, unsure were Tumble was going with this. They were close to the same age, and lately she had been seeing him in a different light, one that was tinged with pink and love.

"Well, surely you have something that we might be able to use against him." Megan shook her head. "Nothing? How about a tom? You are a queen and someday you might actually want a mate." She almost couldn't believe that Tumble, who swore on his life, would never speak of love or take part in it because he just wouldn't. Now he was going to give her the tom speech. Personally, she wanted that speech made by someone she might actually love. Maybe if she got it off of her chest it might make her feel better…

"Tumble, I think I might love you." Tumble laughed.

"'Bout time that you realized it too! I have like you since you started hanging out with us and then asked tugger if you liked me back, though I wasn't sure. He went and asked Skimble, Pounce, and Mistoffelees who you liked, and they all said me." Megan wasn't sure if she wanted to be surprised, feeling like Tumble was a creeper, or happy. She gave him nuzzle.

"Well, I guess we are both on the same page." Just before they shared a passionate kiss, Etcetera had come up and had something to tell the happy dates.

"Would you guys like to come and join the rest of us in a game of truth or dare?" They both nodded their heads franticly to say yes and followed Etcy to the game site.

Once there, all the cats sat in a circle. Demeter, Munkustrap, Tugger, Bombalurina, John, Josh, Adriana, Etcy, Electra, Pounce, Plato, Kaitlin, Leigh Ann, Marybeth, Missy, Alonzo, Devon, Tim, Ethan, Cassandra, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Tantomile, and Corpricat were already sitting in a circle. Victoria and Mistoffelees were going to come late, seeing that they were partially busy, and then the circle was joined by the two.

"Who's going first?" asked tugger.

"I don't know. You can I guess." Said his brother Munkustrap.

"Awesome. Hey, you there…uh what is your name again? Oh, yes, Bombalurina. Truth or dare?" Bombalurina gave her courting partner a sharp elbow in the gut before messing up his mane and saying dare in the most casual voice possible.

"I dare you to go and give our dearest Ethan a great big hug." Tugger smirked. Though she thought nothing less of this, he knew that Jenny and Jelly, not being able to resist the mystery, would be watching. Just for effect Bombalurina gave poor Ethan a great big kiss on the cheek and made him turn so many shades of red that he made Bomba's coat look like a potato.

"Hey, my dear Rumpleteazer, truth or dare?"

"truth." This had surprised everyone, especially since they knew that Rumpleteazer was always cunning.

"Would you like to explain that wretched smell that had occurred a few days and is still going?" Bombalurina was going to get some answers if it killed her.

"Well, I let Mungojerrie go out and find 'self something to eat, and so he ate a 7-11 burrito and Mistoffelees couldn't stop the smell." Rumpleteazer turned a little pink underneath her calico coat. "Hey Misto and Toria are here!"

"Well, choose someone!" John shouted out loudly.

"Okay then John, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go and give the queen of your choice a great big 'ole kiss." Rumpleteazer loved being cruel in the cutest ways. They all watched as john got up and gave Jemima a kiss, much to Alonzo's dislike. John sat down rather quickly and his parents were chuckling together with Munk, Tugger, Bombalurina, and Demeter.

"Munkustrap, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Munkustrap could be all strong and mighty when he wanted to, but in a game with the kittens he had grown up with and had watched, he wasn't about to go and do something incredibly stupid.

"Who was your first crush?" John asked. Some cats laughed softly.

"When I was your age, I grew up mostly in the nursery and there was this queen, her name was Alice because we had adopted her into the tribe. She was beautiful, but all drama and no fun. She was hit by a truck not soon after her mating dance with one of the other cats of my age. Happy now? Plato, which one? Truth or dare?" Plato looked partially afraid.

"truth." He said with a gulp.

"How did you feel when you had to do the Pas de Deux with Victoria?" Considering that Munkustrap wanted to have some fun with this game, and that Victoria was here, this question was rather embarrassing.

"At the time, I had loved her more than anyone else I know. Sure, she was forced into it, but I loved it. This was the one dance I could do because Mistoffelees couldn't take my place. Hey Tumble! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Plato relaxed somewhat. "I dare you to go with Megan and have a five second moment in front of the rest of us." Tumble turned almost as red as Megan. But there was no backing out, so they went and snogged up a storm in five seconds. And to be honest, Tumble enjoyed every second of it.

"Adriana, truth or dare?" Adriana was one of the more timid cats and so she said truth.

"How about telling us about what happened the first night that Devon was discovered, and how he had invited you to come and stay in his temporary den."

"he just asked if I was having a rough day, more or less he could tell, and then said that I could stay the night with him. I did that also as a favour for Munkustrap, because we didn't know if Devon was one of Macavity's spies. Then, I got cold during the night and he wrapped his arms around me. 'nough said." Bombalurina cussed a few words, hoping that there would have been a better story.

"Mind your language Bombalurina! There are kits present." Adriana scolded before continuing. "Tantomile, truth or dare."

"truth." And then Adriana told him that he had to confess his deepest and darkest secret. Corpricat would help make sure that he told the truth. This was going to be great.


	11. Truth or Dare and Great News

dont you think that cats have such easy lives? hahaha...i wish i was a green cat and that i will get to see . . . . . . and you have to guess which one i mean, i guess green is the best hint i can give because if i say it i will be rather sad. :'( so i guess you all will like this chapter, and i am partially mentally slapping myself for listening to country and thought of the stupidest greatest idea ever. time to break out my youtube and parody working...

* * *

><p>Tantomile wasn't sure what her deepest secret was. There was the stolen book that she had nicked from Mistoffelees' stash; the time that she had gone to Macavity's to see one of her friends that were captured. Maybe the biggest one was the stupidest one that had ever happened to her.<p>

"Well, my brother and I, we were going to be mated by our owners because they were just total idiots, who didn't ever think we were siblings. With that off of my chest, my dear Josh truth or dare."

"Dare." Tantomile was going to have tons of fun with this.

"I dare you to go and stand in the middle of the junkyard with the queen of your choice, and then proclaim your love for her and give her a great big kiss." Josh turned pink when he received his task. Choosing Leigh-Ann, he went and proclaimed his everlasting love, and his most true love, for Leigh-Ann before kissing her. Promptly after pulling away from the kiss, Leigh-Ann gave him a slap.

Back in the circle, there was some increased tension, as most of the cats were getting tired and more reckless. Sooner or later, tugger would become rather busy with Bombalurina and they would have to leave. But that hadn't happened yet. Soon Josh came back into the circle, with Leigh-Ann and his cheek was bright red.

"hey, umm…, Kaitlin. Truth or dare?"

"truth." Kaitlin wasn't that comfortably around these cats yet.

"can you tell us about your first date?" Kaitlin had nothing to hide.

"I never had a first date. Well, I am someday going to have one maybe, but we bad apples were single with no second thoughts during our rampage. Tim, truth or dare?" Tim replied truth. He wasn't that stupid today.

"Tell us about the queen you fancy." Tim mumbled something, only to be yelled at by Tugger to say it louder.

"fine. I like Kaitlin." He said, all be frazzled. "Demeter, truth or dare."

"dare." Munkustrap had asked her if she would do it because frankly, he was feeling a little weak. She said dare.

"you get to have a twenty second moment with Munk. Keep it partially clean, we do have kittens present." So the happy couple who had kittens that morning had their twenty second snog fest, hands all over and most of the littler ones wanted to go and die in a hole. Who knew that a church cat could be so cruel?

"that was easy, we did that already and those four little kittens were the result. My dearest Etcetera, truth or dare."

"dare."

"I dare you to go and steal the last of Skimble's scotch and tea, and then put it in Jenny's knitting basket." Etcetera laughed a little before going and doing the task. Munkustrap made sure of that by watching from the best spot in the junkyard. When she had finished, after giving Demeter a silly look, she had continued on with the game.

"I think that I should ask the magical Mr. Mistoffelees the honorary question; truth or dare?" Mistoffelees looked her square in the eye and said truth. What wasted guts.

"do you think you could tell us about the first time you saw Victoria?" Mistoffelees gave the afore mentioned queen a small kiss before he continued.

"Well, I had just come to the junkyard and was already an older kitten, not yet a tom, and she had walked up to me and asked what my name was, and when I was a kitten it was Quaxo, so after laughing softly and walking away to go and play with the other little queens. So now it is my turn…Dearest Victoria, truth or dare?" Victoria was shocked that her mate was going to think of something creative. She felt like being dangerous though, so she said dare.

"I dare you to stand up and sing the chorus of Tugger's song with the hip swivels." Tugger and Victoria slapped their paws to their heads. This was going to be torture. Tugger would do the action so that Victoria knew what she had to copy. Everyone thought that Mistoffelees was a genius.

Eventually, Victoria could do the small dance without giggling so hard she fell over, as that was part of the hidden requirement. She was a perfectionist when she wanted to be. If only she was good at this game, Victoria thought. She had always sucked, even when she played it with only two other queens her age.

"Hey Megan! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tugger snickered. He thought that Megan was a strong cat that would do most anything. 'Meanwhile, Victoria was having too much fun with this.

"Okay, to give you the correct background, the fate of all cats is resting on your shoulders for some unknown reason. Now to repopulate the world of cats, who would you choose; Tugger or John?" All three of the cats gasped audibly, giving the funniest effect to everything. Munkustrap and Demeter just sort of sat there smiling happily as they awaited the verdict, because Munkustrap needed some new teasing material on his younger brother. Mistoffelees and Victoria were speaking softly to each other, soft mews of affection.

"Well, to put it out there, I would never put myself in this kind of situation therefore don't be getting any ideas, but if I had to I would probably go with-"A loud scream came from Tugger to wait.

"So you know Megan, I never really did have any affection for you, because I love Bombalurina too much. But if you choose me that am okay too…I don't think Bomba wants to spend any time with me tonight."

"Shut up you idiot. I haven't said anything yet. I was going to say John because he is closest to my age and Tugger is just a pure idiot and I don't want to curse the new world with stupidity, especially as something bred in." while Megan said this, Bombalurina had gotten up and walked away and Tugger was following. A cluster of the cats started complaining about this could only end two ways, and they both were loud and hopefully they will go somewhere else to yell at each other, or for Tugger to make up for stating something he really didn't need to.

As they started complaining, some of the older cats left to go and pick their kittens up from Jenny and Jelly, or just to go and be sickening to the single world. After they all left, Megan asked the next question.

"Ethan; truth or dare."

"Truth." Megan hadn't really thought over her question to ask, because she just couldn't.

"Which of the following cats would you mate with; Missy, Marybeth, or Etcetera?"

"Missy." He blurted out and she had turned bright pink, and Ethan had the honour of asking the next evil question. But, just before he could speak Tugger had come back with Bombalurina behind him and Jennyanydots in front of him, with her motherly face that made most of them want to just scram.

"Go to bed. Tomorrow we are starting the planning for the next jellicle ball. Go to bed!" and so they all went off to their dens.

(The first line break in a while. Right now I am listening to music from chorus line)

Meanwhile, Munkustrap and Demeter were cuddled up with their four small kittens in between them. They were being sentimental of this moment, and talking about the coming jellicle ball that Munkustrap would be planning completely and making sure that everything was in place. He was going to become leader in this one, and then he would have more on his shoulders then he needed to. How this ball was going to be the best one yet.

"You will be great, I promise Munk. I promise." Demeter gave him a kiss, encouraging him somewhat that he would do just fine for his orientation and performance.

"But you don't know how hard it will be on the family. Alana will be next, because I have a feeling that she will be the next kick apple kitten in the yard. If not, we can get those bad apples to toughen her up. She can most definitely be the next ruler though she's a queen."

"And she can fix that stupid thing about how the queens aren't allowed to do some of the things that the toms do. I think once you become leader I will start a rally so that we can play in the big war that we hold during the summer."

"You know why we can't do that though, it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous my !#. I have seen much worse need I remind you. Personally, I really don't think that you spent months on end with Mac and let me tell you, getting a ball of mud thrown at you isn't as bad as it could get. It's not like-"Munkustrap gave her a kiss so that she couldn't finish that sentence.


	12. Joseph and the Aggrivating Tugger

though it took me a while to write this because i am a little behind in school and will ahve to study, and i am harnessing hte powers of ADD and stupidity. the blackmail is out and it works just fine for my life. so, no one knows what ccm means, and if you can guess the three muscials hinted at in this chapter are, i will give you a batch of virtual cookies, i swear. how awesome is that? three musicals, people, only three...

* * *

><p>When we had left off, Munkustrap and Demeter were talking about the coming Jellicle ball, the greatest event to happen every few weeks to the lucky jellicle tribe. To make matters even better, there was an abundance of people mating that year, and Munk was flying up to become the leader. He and Demeter were making the most of this free time to themselves. Though that is where the chapter starts, it comes in the perspective of a different couple.<p>

Adriana and Devon had been dating, or just in a rather serious relationship, for a while now and it just wasn't working out well for either of them, Devon was just too new to want to commit to something big, and Adriana wasn't liking the lack of caring and how they had interacted was just strange. One moment, they would be fighting and the next being rather politically incorrect, because they just were. There was a time when their minds weren't filled to the brim with random bits and pieces and they had many IQ points, but now they lack.

As I was saying, these two cats were in Devon's den, snuggling together, and though neither of the two really knew that their relationship was going to die very soon, some of the queens in the junkyard had taken bets that it would end, and who would be in tears.

"Devon, I have something to tell you." Adriana was feeling a new feeling that she didn't recognize, but thought that it was fear.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I think it's time that we broke up. Things just aren't working out right, and we aren't as committed to each other as we should be, and I guess that we just aren't made for each other. So, I am going to get all my stuff and leave, okay?" Nana wasn't near tears, but Devon was fighting to keep them in his head until she left. He didn't say anything, because if he said anything then he would just cause problems. He saw this in the future, knowing that she was someone out of his league and someone with more love and compassion that he could ever have.

"Just so you know, Nana, I hope that you will know that I miss you." Devon said, before breaking down in tears knowing that she wouldn't come back.

That was probably the worst thing that had happened that night, but this might have been the best besides the whole Munkustrap and Demeter thing. Tugger and Bomba were going to spend the night together, in the same den, and try not to get mad or agitated and walk out, pegging Demeter with Bombalurina duty.

Bombalurina was lying on her side, asleep but not too asleep because Tugger was up to his normal tricks. His tail would wind around her leg, he would pull her in close to him and then they would just kind of get lost, but Bomba wanted to be awake for the Jellicle ball planning meeting that was going to be tomorrow. Hopefully, she would be able to put both paws in the planning, and no one, especially her mate, was going to stop her.

While she was mentally stating what she was going to do and what she wasn't going to do, her loved mate decided that wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his muscular frame was going to help her sanity.

"Tugger! In case you have not woken up enough to notice, I am attempting to sleep." She complained, before turning and burying her face in his mane, which smelled faintly of catnip. This wasn't very surprising to her, as his owners had no brains to their names and gave him catnip. How she would love to meet them and give them the well-deserved kick or two.

"Darling, please? You know you can't deny it."

"Really, Tugger? If you keep bugging me while I attempt to sleep I will drag you into planning the jellicle ball." This threat shut him up, but his hands remained where they were. She didn't seem to care though; at least she was getting some sleep. His paws slowly started to move up and down, and eventually she broke down and gave him kisses.

"I. Strongly. Dislike. You." She moaned in pleasure in between kisses. Of all things, she thought about taking one for the team and mating with Tugger. Turns out she got more than she had bargained for. Instead of taking one for the team, she had taken a few hundred.

(Hello, my name is Line Break. This is my home.)

That morning, Devon high tailed it out of there, crudely leaving a note tacked up on the wall in his makeshift den. He wouldn't stay there because he was happy, but then he wasn't happy at the same time and just knew that sticking around there wouldn't help his moping about. Going down the main street to the club that liked mousers, he was joined by a spunky, young cat. This cat was a tom, and his name was Joseph, complete with a very colourful coat of colors. His owners had dyed him, and then left him all alone because they thought that he would kill them all in their sleep.

"Hi, I'm Joseph, though most cats call me rainbow. What's you name?"

"Devon, that's my name. Listen, Joseph, I know somewhere that you will be safe at. Go to the Jellicle Junkyard, you do know where that is right?" Joseph nodded. He knew where the junkyard was. In fact, he had always wanted to go there. "Well, I know that you don't know me, but you have lots of potential and I want you to go there and become the best cat out there." Joseph, being young and naïve, listened and went to the junkyard.

So, young and naïve Joseph went to the junkyard, all of his physical being all electric and fuzzy, filled with adrenaline and happiness. He had always wanted to come here. It was like going to the emerald city for him, and he was jazzed. He was defying gravity, experiencing a feeling he had never heard of. He just was so happy.

Standing at the supposed entryway, Joseph sat and licked at his paws until someone noticed him and raised an alarm. Soon a big, strong cat that everyone called Munkustrap came and asked some of the usual questions that he had heard on the streets when he was a stray. Deciding to be nice, Joseph gave Munkustrap a short autobiography of his life.

"My name is Joseph, and my past owners had dyed me many different colors of the rainbow as a treat to the church, but they then fled the country because of a rapid case of CCM and now I am here, with the nickname rainbow, and if you are wondering, I have no association with any other cats."

"That's great kid, but we still have to question you." Said a big, fluffy cat that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He had a red queen off talking to a golden and black one, and though they looked different, Joseph suspected that the two queens were sisters. How right he had been.

"Tugger, don't go scaring this young one. Lots of great potential, so he can come and be in the tribe as a protector, as we seem to be getting more and more of those. Joseph, you can come with me and sit in on our Jellicle ball planning, and then we can interview you to make sure that you are not evil or cruel." So Joseph sat in on the meeting, and just shortly after, was pronounced part of the tribe. At least he wasn't the strangest cat in the tribe, as there was a purple one, the big and fluffy one, one that sparkles and finally there was rumoured to be a ton of magical cats. How exciting for Joseph. It was hard for him to imagine that this was really happening to him. The rest of the day was rather unexciting, and he had been put in Devon's old den, Joseph knew that something good was going to happen. Life was going to be great.

But the strangest feeling in Joseph's stomach was the one that made him feel like his life was becoming a musical, and a mix of many. Sooner or later, there was going to be a green cat, and a cat wearing a mask. And then his life will be complete.


	13. Constipated Cat Mouth, love

So I guess this took a while to write, due to the excess of school work I am getting. Exams are tomorrow and that sounds so fun, doesn't it? Yeah, I know. So I guess I should point out that Macavity's daughter is my littlest sister Catherine, though in another chapter I accidentally call her Meredith. The beginning is rather dry, I noticed, and so you know I had to set it up so that someone dies. Pity, pity. She didn't want to be in the story anymore and sounded serious, but she still will be lovely and dead.

* * *

><p>While Joseph was getting tried to make sure that he was worth the trouble in the junkyard, Marybeth had contracted some disease that was causing some of the strangest reactions and was spreading to the other cats. Firstly, she to constantly go bathroom, no matter what time it was, she had to. And then her time there would be wasted, due to the fact she was constipated. Secondly, her mouth was always dry and so she wanted to drink lots of water, but it couldn't exit her body. Finally, it caused her to seem crazy to the others, seeing things and stating weird statements.<p>

Jennyanydots thought that this was just a common cold, but her guess was completely wrong. This disease was known as CCM and very contagious, as well as possibly fatal if you don't approach it soon enough. Marybeth knew better than to go out while feeling sick, but that didn't stop the cats from coming in her den to see her. Her most regular visitor was Megan, because she was training to help Jenny. Eventually she caught the sickness, and sadly, Jenny thought most sincerely that Megan would not be one for coming out of this sickness, that it would take her life.

"Megan, dear, I don't think that you are going to survive this illness." She had said. She had said it, but that didn't stop Megan.

"What do you mean that I would live? I am still a kitten at heart, and I have seen horrible things. The most definite things that would make your ears cringe. I don't f%$#*&^ survive this then what? Will you miss me?" Megan's rant then faded into the background as she tried to get up from her bed; though that was the biggest fail due to the fact she was growing weaker and weaker.

While she was battling this disease, somewhere off in another part of the junkyard that was not quarantined with the sickness, as it very contagious for some cats and their particular personality, Josh and John were having some brotherly time together as their parents sat in on a very important tribal meeting. They could have gone and played truth or dare, or would you rather with the others, but they weren't feeling like it.

"John, you okay? You seem a little…off." Josh pointed out. Ever since Megan was terminally sick, he had lost his pounce, and his spark. The magic he did wasn't as fulfilling to the other kittens, and most of the time they were just lucky to see some blue sparks.

"I think I am okay physically, just probably not physiologically." Josh didn't know what that big word meant, seeing that his parents loved him but he didn't like to learn things. Especially math.

"Is it about-"A low grunt stopped Josh from finishing that sentence.

"Yes, it is. I think I might actually love her, though I am not at all sure."

"Can you tell me who it is then? I don't think that we are on the same page. I was talking about how your magic wasn't working and how it might be linked to your brain." John came very close to slapping Josh for the sake of stupidity. Almost in a whisper, John told Josh who he was worrying about.

"Oh, so that's who the queens have been gossiping about…Well, are you going to fix her? I am sure that-"once again, Josh had endangered his pretty face by almost saying the name out. John had stated that he wanted to keep his love a secret unless she had died in a freak incident or something. Or maybe just from a sickness.

Macavity was royally upset, for two reasons. Firstly, he had just realized that his hench cats were the stupidest things to ever walk the earth, and secondly he had run out of ideas to kidnap Demeter back to him. He had gone through most of the alphabet, from plan A to plan Y and was yet to think of plan Z.

After he decided to send them on a mission to go and spy on the clubs that most jellicles frequented, and the junkyard, but instead of following some of the orders, they just stood around watching the streets and getting stuck inside of the pound. He had decided that he just wanted to leave them to rot in the cages until he needed them again, due to their increasing stupidity and his lack of caring. After he had asked his smart daughter Catherine to go and spy on the junkyard, all she ever talked about afterwards was that handsome tom that had a mane and a sparkly belt that he often used to put his hands and practice his hip thrusts.

"Oh daddy, he is so handsome and lovely, can I please go and stalk him some more?" She would beg on a regular basis. Macavity was sickened at the thought of his daughter liking his egotistical brother. He had thought about setting her up to get caught and cared for by those pitiful humans, but instead he needed a partner in crime.

After planning very carefully his new scheme to kidnap Demeter, he was walking up to his sleeping daughter to scare the living crack out of her. He thought that he had planned the best plot yet, sneaking in during nap time or while they all were busy and distract Munkustrap with his daughter trying to do something stupid, and that would be his chance. Just one little detail to iron out before he left to go and steal Demeter; how he was going to wake Catherine up.

"Boo!" He yelled as Cat shot a few feet in the air. He laughed rather loudly, before she came and jumped on her back.

"If you don't get off you can't go and stalk that lovely cat that you are so fond of. Let's go." Of course, before you think of the word incest and go far away from this story, he was planning to tell his daughter that Tugger was his brother and that he was already mated. He had received their 'we pity you because you can't come to our mating party' card and it was sickening. If he had listened to the gossip correctly they might be expecting, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

"Fine, fine. Lead on!" she yelled as they exited the very quiet warehouse off on their quest.

(Let's be logical and think of this as the good thing. Line breaks are made for a reason and I am just that)

Somewhere off, busy being awesome, Adriana was being bugged by her dearest tom friend Pounce. He was mated to one of the other queens that he grew up with, but he was also the closest thing that she had to a friend and so they spent time together when Jemima was somewhere with her other little queen friends. Now that Adriana was single, she needed all the company she could get.

"Nana, you've changed, and I don't think that it's for the good." Pounce observed that evening, as they lounged against some pieces of trash that made rather good relaxing chairs.

"Really? I think that I am just fine being a single little speck on the history of the tribe. To be honest, I really did like what-ever-his name was, but he was just being too…too something that I don't like."

"I figured so. When something is wrong with Jemima I usually get her some catnip and tell her to go out on the town, to one of the safe spots in town where Bustopher Jones frequents. I did have some catnip for you, but it went missing."

"Then you might want to go and check Tugger, he has been acting a little different lately." Nana didn't like to talk about herself. Instead she wanted to go back to the den and then to sleep. Devon may have left, and she was feeling the effects of having to split, but that didn't say that she couldn't be a bum.

So as you might have guessed, Macavity and Catherine were now at the junkyard and planning on where they were going to attack. They had figured out the putting Catherine by Tugger's den, that might attract Munk because it will cause issues, but Demeter was still missing. Macavity was running on a limb though, and decided that he would run throughout the junkyard, screaming. And so he did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! MACAVITY'S IN THE JUNKYARD!" he yelled, and surprisingly enough the cats all rushed out to find him. How stupid were they, as they passed him. Finally, he found Demeter.

"Look what the pollicle dragged in." she said, rather p!&$%d off. She was cradling her kittens.

"Firstly, I came here to grab you so that I can challenge someone to chess because Catherine doesn't know how to play. Now get your arse over here and put down those kittens."

"No."

"Do it and I will give you cookies?" He said, with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"No."

"I will brush my hair."

"I will clean the toilet in the warehouse."

"I will leave the junkyard alone."

After receiving a firm 'no' for all of his promises, he finally gave up. Catherine was having too much fun hanging out with her uncle, after stealing his belt; it was rather easy to keep the attention on her. How the rest of their scheme played out, we will never know, as it was something that Munk had caught onto and did stop eventually, after watching Tugger shriek in agony. Once outside of the junkyard, Macavity told Cat that Tugger was her uncle. She slapped him.

(I'm a little line break, short and fat. I like beach balls.)

As you might think by now, Megan is a goner. This is all truth, but sooner or later she did die, just not yet. Her friend, her closest friend ever, Marybeth, came in to visit her before her death.

"Do you want me to tell anyone anything?" Marybeth asked.

"Yes. Make sure you tell him that I think I might love him. I think I might."

"Who is that?" Megan was slowly going crazy, she was sure of it. Her fur had changed a slight color, so that it was less purple. The die was wearing off, finally. The normal fur that was left was beautifully coloured, with different shades of brown and blonde.

"Tell John that I think I might love him. I just might. I just might…." And Megan was taken off to the Heaviside layer rather prematurely. After her death, none of the cats in the junkyard had seen John lately, because he was locked up in his room because he had liked Megan too, and after learning that she liked him back, well it just hurt him because he could have helped cure her. He could have done so many things, that he was thinking about just running off like Devon.

Whatever told him to not run off though was something great. His parents told him that if he ran off that Macavity would come and take him and possibly kill him, and they didn't want him to go. Sitting in his room that he usually shared with Josh, he thought about these things. How come he could live, but the ones he loved die? Maybe he was just never meant to love, maybe just to be a special tom. Josh had more luck with the queens, especially that Leigh Ann one. She was beautiful.

Somewhere else, Joseph was sitting alone too, thinking about the first day of on the junkyard scene, being special and accepted into they're exceeding community. How much pride he took in this fact was amazing. But, though he felt like he fit in, he still was strange. Sure he was rather naïve and altogether quite perky, but he wasn't as bad as he could have gotten. His sister was much worse, and was enlisted as a suicide prevention cat for the humans. Maybe he could go and do that, seeing that fitting into the junkyard was harder than he thought.

(This is a line break)

The next day, after the entire junkyard learned that Megan had died, started planning her funeral. She wasn't as important in the history of the junkyard, but she was one of their cats and therefore someone who deserved to be honoured and not just cast aside, though she was dead. Adriana had started planning the music and all of the dancers for the jellicle ball because Munkustrap was busy. As Adriana wrote the songs and watch all these dancers perform, she had a thought that maybe she would need a mate. Maybe someday.

Planning the ball wasn't as easy as you might have thought; it takes much consideration and a whole lot of patience, as most of the cats will still be harnessing the power of the arts during the ball. She had narrowed out the couple doing the mating dance was going to be Leigh Ann and Josh. If she could only ask them without sounding strange. If they didn't work out she would ask Tugger and Bombalurina if they could. Life was busy and she was caught in the middle of it, all alone with no shoulders to cry on and limited days until the ball.


	14. The Light, It Burns!

so i think that you have figured out that i am getting this very commong thing called being awesomely slow at updating, and sometimes like just now i wonder how many of you are really reading this story? for the record, i am pulling this out a little and if you liked a cat that i had already put in here and want more of let me know...i think that i might remember some of them. so to help with this chapter, i like fluff and i wrote one last night and so the stuff was stranger to write. and then i felt like i was writing too much fluff so i had to put in maccy. maccy is pronounced MACK-EE and if you need to know, she is one of my friends from camp who has a knife. so do i though, and she also is really good at cracking a coconut. (tent pegs much?) so before i get yelled at for being up and updating at 12:03 in the morning on a sunday, g'night. REVIEW PLEASE?

* * *

><p>Eventually Mathew, Mathias, Jacob, and Alana grew up into young cats, but not yet there. According to the records, the four siblings were still kittens but soon to become the young toms and queen that they were destined to be.<p>

Youngest of the four, Mathew was growing up weaker than the rest, because of the younger and other things factoring into his life. During the CCM scare, he had contracted a cold and was sent to Jenny's so that he could get better, and he was still recovering from the chills and such. His build was smaller, and lighter than the others, maybe because he was Demeter's little look alike.

Mathias was the one that almost always was found sitting alone pondering the meaning of life, or was it his secret jellicle name for the ceremony? No one knew, but he liked to be on top of everything and have it done really fast. This was the quiet cat of the family, the one that just didn't like getting into as much trouble.

As you might have guessed, Jacob and Alana caused a fair amount of trouble, though Jacob caused most of it. From hanging around the single toms that were notorious for being all over the place causing trouble. Often times, it was often done with the lovely company of the bad apples, and sometimes even Josh. John still hadn't come out of his room.

Being the oldest, and being possibly the strongest, and hopefully the most beautiful protector there was ever going to be was an honour to Alana, who looked at things the same way her dad did, and spent lots of time with him just to keep herself in the loop. Growing up in his big footprints wasn't an easy task, and that she was willing to admit, but doing what he did was fun. As a plus, she spent more time with her dad then her brothers did.

But when he was planning the jellicle ball and securing down the junkyard during a Macavity sighting wasn't something that he let Alana do yet. She was to stay at home and watch her mom and brothers. Any blood that was going to be shed was going to be because of Munkustrap, not Alana. That and he didn't want Alana's blood being shed for no reason but to hurt him so cruelly.

When Munkustrap was home, most of the time he was helping around the house and getting in trouble for not sleeping like he was supposed to be. Now that the kittens were old enough to have sleep overs, they had one almost every time that their dad came home. Munkustrap and Demeter spent many nights just cuddling and saying 'I love you' to fill the silence of the night.

There were a few nights when they would go out, and sometimes end up half drunk at home being idiots and knowing that Tugger was just as well off as they were, and loaded up with catnip. Bombalurina had to stay reasonably untainted so that she could babysit her mate, but taking that responsibility deprived her of the fun.

One night though, after all the kittens were shipped off to their respectable places for the night, Demeter was tidying up the kitchen and had found a book full of pictures of when she and Munkustrap had dated for a short while, and Tugger was running through queens like socks. Bombalurina was his current pair of socks though, so the pictures were very close to current life.

"Munkustrap, come over here and see what I found!" Munk ran over rather fast, hoping that it wasn't a love note from the previous owners of the den they had moved into.

"What is it?"

"I was putting away stuff that just had to be put away, and I came upon this photo album of pictures when we were kittens or young cats as they call our little ones. Tugger is even in them." Demeter passed the book to his open hands, and then leaned on him so that she could see the pictures with him.

The first picture was, of course, on the first page and had all four of them sitting happily at a bar counter, Tugger and Bomba sharing a brightly coloured drink and goofy grins on their faces, while Munk and were drinking some of the normal alcohol. Thankfully, it wasn't colourful and dangerous looking. Turning the pages, the remembered some of the stupider things that they had done.

"I remember when we had taken that trip downtown to London and to see if we could find any other cats, and the one we did were the special Tugger cats." Munkustrap recalled. Demeter was missing for most of the pictures, because since her short lived romance with Munk had been cut shorter with Macavity deciding to ask her out officially, but she knew some of the pictures.

"That's when Bomba was not at all the queen she was. Back then, she wasn't near as much as the flirt she is now, and if you look real closely you can see some of the faint lines from one of the times that she tried to keep Macavity away from me."

Looking at this book reminded them of the most embarrassing drunk stories that they had, and most of them would make pretty good blackmail. Little did they know Alana and her friends were sitting outside of the door, because they wanted to ask them a very important question, but found theses blackmail stories more entertaining? So much more that they decided to go and write them down.

(Are you excited for me yet? I got my first flame! To see it go to the Cullen rule book)

John sat in his room, lying on his makeshift bed partially weeping. _She wouldn't want me to be sad right now, would she? Surely she wouldn't want see someone she loved crying. _He kept trying to think of a reason to get out of bed and take a bath. Every day his mom would come in and give him food and a shoulder to cry on, but how did that bring her back to life? Megan was his life and she had gone. _Now you just sound like a stalker, get a life and get out of bed. _What if he didn't want a life? What if he just wanted to be a bum and keep everyone out of his room?

_Get up you lazy arse. You might actually have a chance if you get up! _Groaning because his inner self was right, John got out of bed and walked to the kitchen area to eat something partially nutritious. None of his family was at home except Nana, who was sleeping with a ton of papers and notes lying scattered around her like a blanket.

Tripping over his two half sleepy feet, he eventually ate something and then got outside to see the sun light. Standing outside for the first time in a while made his eyes cringe and for a second he thought that he was going to melt. The lightning inside of him started running throughout him, as if it expected him to do something great like conjure something shiny. Being a bum was hard work, and so he walked over to where the great tyre was and sat on it very unceremoniously. Today was going to be his day of being a lazy but.

Though it was early morning, most cats were dancing around him, practicing for the ball coming up soon. Some of them had stopped dancing just to stare at the familiar, cow printed cat that had gotten out of the den and stopped mourning. He felt like he had grown a fifth foot, and so he walked out to the gateway of the junkyard. Sitting there gave him peace and fewer eyes were staring at him. Munkustrap was out and about preparing for the ball so that they could have a perfect one this time.

As he was silently singing to himself the lines that were slipped under his door for the ball, he had found the most beautiful queen walk by. Well, though she didn't notice him, she looked lost though she knew what she wanted. After passing a few times consecutively, she stopped and asked him where the junkyard was.

"This behind me is the junkyard. Here, I'll escort you. My name is John." The still nameless queen followed him into the junkyard.

"TUGGER!" he yelled with all his might. After getting out he had slightly collapsed and the kind, still nameless queen, helped him stand up straight.

"Whaddoyouwant?" The curious cat asked with a bad case of fuzzy mane and missing sparkly belt. After realizing it was a new queen he yelled for Munkustrap, and before exiting gave a final hip thrust before returning to get his beauty sleep.

Munkustrap ran towards them, all frazzled and just all together stressed. His fur was sticking up in random intervals, and his eyes were sinking into his skull. He groaned, or it might have been his stomach grumbling, and then sat down for the first time in a while.

"So another cat wants to join?" John nodded his head. "Hey, John. I almost didn't recognize you, and for the record I am very proud of you for getting out of bed this morning. So newbie, would you care to tell us a little about yourself?" she nodded before starting.

"I am Mackenzie, though most of the other cats in my small adopted family call me Maccy. I left because now they think that I want to take on their profession, if you would call it that, of preforming at bars and clubs across Europe. Since I was adopted they don't know my real parents or anything, so I guess I am just a lone wanderer. This morning I received directions from one cat named Devon to come here before I end up miserable." Munk nodded happily and a little tired at the same time. "You're in. so I guess you can either A) stay out of the way and have John give you a tour or B) help me heard kittens." Being smart she chose A.

John lead Maccy throughout the junkyard, introducing her to cats and kittens alike and eventually they ended up looking for her temporary den, and she was asking questions. For a second or two, he had thought about asking if she wanted to stay the night. Instead of looking for one eventually, she built herself one.

"John, why was Munkustrap surprised to see you out of bed?" she asked, for the sake of wanting to make sure he wasn't what she had assumed. At least not like that Tugger one. His eyes watered and she was about to apologize but he started his short sap story.

"My one friend that eventually became my crush just died a few days ago from some sickness and we both liked each other but I never got to do anything and now she's dead." Maccy mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to him before shutting up and going inside to bed. Maybe she could have a good life, he hoped for her.

(Line Break! These things will change, can you feel it now?)

Leigh Ann and Josh were practicing together for the ball, seeing as how they had been asked if they would do the mating dance, maybe. Since Munkustrap was still waiting for the answer, they decided that they would practice the group dances. They had harnessed the love that sprouted small and grew larger and larger as they spent more time together.

Josh was always more and happier than ever, now that he knew that he at least had a chance at having a romantic life with someone he knew and she loved him back. This was more fortunate for him, so that if she did die he wouldn't feel so guilty for not doing anything. He would still miss her like crazy, but at least he did something.

"Did you know that I love you and I have something great to tell you?" Leigh Ann told Josh, being a little over excited.

"I did know that you love me, just not as much as me! And what is this great thing you are going to tell me or else I will tickle you…" he threatened.

"John came out of his room this morning, and he came back with a new queen."

"I'll have to congratulate him. Now to get the show on the road, yeah? Come here you!" Leigh Ann and Josh then left the practice area and decided to go home.


	15. You, my dear, are in the wrong musical

so i have not updated in a while. oh well, suck it. i was busy graduating grade eight with five special awards being in the top ten percent and being smart. so i guess i should dedicate this to those in North Dakota who are swimming, not just physically. they do flood often. also, i love you all who review and so yall know Pontiac1968 (i think) gets the magical cookies. so along with the show right? well let it be known that there is some sad stuff in here, and some Les Mis (i saw the 25th anni preformance with all 4 valjeans) and then a special guest appearence happens. does anyone know where i can get myself some green facepaint? HEY BARBIE! (said in lil wayne's squeaky voice)...

* * *

><p>Tim, the church cat, was nothing like you might have thought. Though his first impression was him as a quiet cat, which didn't do much, it was off by a ton of things. Firstly, he loved sugar. Giving it to him was like lighting a time bomb up, but never the less, he liked sugar. One cookie kept him going for days on end, with no chances of being stopped, just like Mungojerrie's farts.<p>

On one particular day, Tim was out of the practicing loop for a while, and so he went to find lunch in town because he could. And he knew where a very generous hotel was, and they threw out perfectly good cookies so that he could have them. That may not have been the reason, but they still were perfectly good cookies. So Tim being Tim, he ate the cookies. All six of them.

Those who eat lots of sugar in a confined time all know that you will be bouncy until you crash and become the most irritable cat in the world. Eating cookies wasn't something that they had made a law against yet, so to Tim it was okay. Back at the junkyard they were wondering where Tim might have gone, as they needed him to practice his little segment of the Ball.

You might have guessed that they all groaned in unison when they saw Tim bounce back into the Junkyard, and started dancing and singing as loudly and wildly as possible. The younger ones thought that he was on catnip, but the older ones knew better. Sugar was always the answer for Tim. Whilst dancing around like an idiot, he had a great idea. He was going to grow sugar cane in the junkyard.

Meanwhile, the tribe was widely unaware that there were two sister cats, Christina and Cassandra, sitting at the gate so that they could learn something. Of course, now that they saw that most of the cast there were officially part of the Seven Wonders of the World, natural and man-made. If Munkustrap was in his right mind, he might have noticed them, but right now he was curled up in a corner taking a well-deserved nap and leaving Nana in charge of the junkyard for the next eight hours.

Being as awesome as she was, Nana caught up to the two sisters that had turned tails and ran for the sake of their sanity, or what was left of it. Being awesome was hard work, as when she had finally caught up to the sisters, she was huffing and puffing like there was no tomorrow. Leading them back to the junkyard after apologizing for Tim's rather childlike behaviour, she caught her breath and at the gateway Munkustrap was awake and dazed.

"So Tim scared away two queens. How?" he said eyeing the two queens who looked like they had seen death.

"He had six cookies that he found outside of a hotel in the garbage." Munkustrap slapped his palm to his face. A ruckus began in the junkyard after he did that, as if they wanted him to blow.

Almost in a whisper, Munkustrap told them that they could stay the night or until he got around to finding out if they were worth the trouble. Being cats, the consumption of caffeine was dangerous and sugar was almost identical to catnip, and so Munk was screwed for being awake. Yay.

(I am a line break, hear me roar.)

Christina and Cassandra were sisters, Cassandra being the oldest and Christina the youngest. Neither of them knew their mom, so they didn't know if they had some younger sisters, or older sisters. But what they heard from their dad, made them not really want to meet her. They did remember a few of their dad's short lived romances and knew that if they ever did that, he would skin them.

A few weeks ago they had gone their separate ways, and then only hours later realized that they needed each other. Not to say they didn't love their dad, they just didn't want to stick around anymore. Then some cat named Devon ran up to them and told them to go to the Jellicle junkyard where it's safe. He looked like a crazy, and maybe because he stuck around the junkyard for a while.

As you might know, there was already a cat named Cassandra at the junkyard, and she wasn't very happy about having someone with the same name in the junkyard for any amount of time, so she was going to raise h%$# for Munkustrap until she is the only Cassandra in the junkyard.

Demeter didn't like this plan as much though. There once was a time when she could spend time with him without having to worry about the ball, or anything along those lines. She missed her tom, her protective one that loved her as much as she loved him. Sitting on the edge of the junkyard with her four little kittens alone didn't help her emotional state of mind. There was only one way out, by song. Sometimes it calmed her down.

"_There was a time, when men were kind_

_And their voices were soft_

_And their words were inviting_

_There was a time, when love was blind_

_And the world was a song_

_And the song was exciting_

_There was a time it all went wrong"_

She missed Munkustrap more than her life. There was a time when men were kind, now they just ate sugar and stressed her love more and more than necessary.

"_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving"_

She still did dream that God would be forgiving for the junkyard and what goes on there, and that life will remain worth living for her love.

"_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted"_

Being younger, she had always went out with Bombalurina and they had so much fun, then after Macavity's attack on her soul, she had changed.

"_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they turn your hope apart_

_As they turn your dreams to shame" _A stronger, male voice sang out strongly.

She sang in reply. _"He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my dreams with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came"_

Munkustrap did spend a summer with her, and then she was kidnapped and couldn't spend much more time with him, unless she had night terrors.

"_And still I dream he'd come to me_

_That we would live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather"_

Demeter did feel like living and being Munkustrap's mate was a dream. This had to be one of those storms that were going to take a toll on their strong love, but how deep would the wound be? She planned on spending her entire life with him, and that was partially corrupt when Macavity decided to step in. why had she been as vulnerable as a young one? That male voice sang the last part, so strongly and beautiful that she had almost cried. Her kittens were sleeping, and Alana had woken up to listen to her mom sing briefly before she fell asleep.

"_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from the hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed"_

Munkustrap walked to her, out from behind the garbage. He nuzzled her rather lovingly, and they both knew that without that touch neither of them would have made it very long alone. Without each other, they didn't stand a chance. The kittens sensed that their dad was there, and so they all snuggled closer to the happy couple now sitting together overlooking the town of London.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Demeter asked, wondering how he possibly knew that she would be sitting somewhere new.

"How could you lose someone who sings so beautifully? If you didn't want me to come I can leave though."

"No, don't go yet. I know that you need sleep and some help and I am willing to help you with that." Demeter looked at her mate rather confident that he would let her help.

"I won't let you do that, and you know it. It's too stressful and I don't want to have to worry about the kittens. I don't want them to get corrupted at such a young age." Demeter's facial expression lessened from a great smile to a small pout. Tonight was going to be a long night.

"Munk, you have two cats for trial tomorrow, go and get some of that foreign good called sleep. I will watch the kittens." Being smarter than usual that moment, he decided to listen to his mate's advice.

(Just when you thought I was going to end the chapter I surprised you)

Tumble, Pounce, Alonzo, Ethan, John, and a handful of the queens were sitting together being as stupid as possible. It was supposed to be a game of spin the bottle, but that idea was murdered, then it was supposed the be a game of truth or dare but the game martyred itself, and now they were playing would you rather.

"Alana, would you rather have to be forced to listen to that human Justin Bieber for an hour, or have to have an arranged mating with one of us toms?" asked Alonzo, who was rumoured to like Alana.

"I do like Justin Bieber." She said rather happily. Then she looked around and she saw something very, very epic. "Hey look, its Leigh-Ann and Josh! That's where he went. Oh. Don't they make a cute couple?" a vast majority of the cats in the vicinity agreed.

It had been a few days, maybe a week, and Megan had died. But they were still going. They were going to be strong people and not back down. As they sat down again from gazing at the happy couple, they were joined by a human, and a funny one at that.

"Oh my shiz!" The green one yelled. Then she quieted herself. As you smarter people, or as I lovingly will put it, people of higher musical knowledge that enables them to be awesome, this was Elphaba from Wicked. She was running from Galinda and one of her make over things. This time, it was for Fiyero so she had a very good reason to hide.

Pouncival knew his musicals very well, and knew who this was as he liked to follow or stalk Asparagus when he could. This was the Elphaba or the Wicked Witch of the West, and therefore a very awesome person. "Elphaba, may I call you Elphie? You are in the wrong musical, sorry."

"I don't care right now. Galinda is trying to attack me with pink, sparkly things all for the sake of Fiyero and I don't stand for it. Who are you anyways?" Most of the cats put on their 'OMG' faces.

"Well, this is Ethan, Tumble, Alonzo, Alana, Etcetera, Electra, John, Jemima, Rumpleteazer, and I am Tumble. We are Jellicle cats and this is our junkyard and we are preparing for the Jellicle ball that happens when the moon is full."

"Cool, I think that I would like to be a cat. Now could you be a dear and show me to the nearest hiding spot that I could maybe fit in?" the cats happily took in the refuge and learned many things, not as much as John did when he learned how to harness his powers better. But it didn't occur to them that they should tell Munkustrap.


	16. Attack of the Galinda

so this might seem a little strange to those who dont know anything about the musical wicked, but that is why we have google. long time no update, and in this chapter i will put my disclaimer. this is a little fluffier than last chapter, which weighed me down like a pair of wet woolen socks. no updates this weekend, as i will be camping. leave me a review if you can guess the story that this chapter mimicks (i will give you a hint; i wrote the chapter in the other story) and they may be similar, but that is becasue it was a great idea and i have unlimited time to write a chapter for this one. whoever guesses *(not you pontiac) then you can win one of the following; cookies or smushed up magic brownies. your choice. i am a proud Fiyeraba shipper, as well as mistoria etc. you get the jist. disclaimer time!

once upon a time, there was a mentally deranged author. she had written a story and was rather well into it when she realized that she needed a disclaimer so that she didnt have to meet RUG on bad terms. so she baked some brownies and burned a cd to give as a trade for the rights to the following; wicked and cats. it didnt work, sadly, but they did get the cd and the brownies for a few bucks. but she did own the souls of her friends as she had pushed them into this head first without any say. then the plot ferret ran off and she had to go and steal more of her friends souls for the upcoming chapters.

* * *

><p>Hiding someone bigger than you is a rather hard task, especially when you have to keep it a secret from everyone else. Since Elphaba was larger than the rest of them, they put her in Tugger's den and didn't tell him. They had told Ethan to go and tell Tugger not to go into his den, and make up a great lie, but he sucked at lying and so the set of cats were sitting down on the ground in front of Munkustrap and Elphaba was sitting off in the corner, in a loose, curled up position looking around.<p>

"What do you guys think you are doing, hiding dear Elphaba in Tugger's den? Did you even have permission to do that?" the young toms and queens shook their heads guiltily. Pouncival was about to take the blame so that his friend could leave the sight of the crime easier, when Munkustrap started to laugh.

"You guys take things too seriously. Hiding someone bigger than Tugger is something great. No offense Elphaba, but someone green is even better."

"It's okay Munkustrap. You don't know Galinda, or anyone else in Oz. they think that I am a rather sick child, who eats grass and so I guess I am used to it. Just don't start singing some random song like 'ding dong the witch is dead', as that gets offensive, and don't call me any type of green vegetable." Now that the junkyard was enlightened, Munkustrap continued his great speech.

"Since you are so creative, I will let you off of the hook today, but if you hide another character from a different musical in the junkyard you must tell me, or at least notify me. You don't even have to tell me which one it is. For all I care, it could be M. Madeline from Les Miserables."

Munkustrap was able to talk to them in an almost normal state of mind. After he and Demeter spoke, he slept and then he tried the sisters, and then went to bed again. When Tugger's little girl scream woke him up, he ran out and met Elphaba.

As he walked away to go finish his lovely nap, the kittens decided they were going to learn about this Galinda and Fiyero. Rumpleteazer and Alana were the most excited, next to Electra and Etcetera.

"What is Galinda like?" Rumpleteazer asked, while rubbing up against Elphie's leg.

"She is normal coloured, and has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has little to no IQ points or brain cells, and loves the colour pink. Of course, she is spoiled rotten and knows how to get what she wants. Don't make eye contact with the devil, or you will end up with various brands of makeup plastered across your face."

Alana jumped up in a strange kind of way. "What's Fiyero like?"

"He has the most beautiful green eyes, and he bugs me a lot, and he is dating Galinda. Well, they might be dating, I am never sure, and he has been kicked out of numerous schools. He has lovely blonde hair too, but he is sort of smart. Not really though, just sometimes…" Elphaba sighed happily. Soon Etcetera took it upon herself to break the silence that occurred afterwards.

"Sounds like someone likes someone!" Then they heard a loud, girly squeak and Elphaba made a strange noise before running into Tugger's den again. There was a clash and another squeak that caused all of the responsive jellicles to stand in the center of the junkyard, preparing for a battle against Macavity.

"Fiyero, help me up. Ewww…." The girl screamed. Nope, it wasn't Macavity. It was worse.

"Fine, but can you enlighten me on why you decided to wear five inch heels today when you knew that we were going to find Elphaba?" Oh, things were headed for the worst. When they had gotten to the top of a garbage heap, Galinda screamed and jumped cartoon style into Fiyero's arms.

"Save me, darling! They are going to claw my beautiful eyes out. "Fiyero snickered.

"Firstly, dear, they are cats, and I think by the way that they are glaring at you that they are more afraid of you than you afraid of them. Wait a second; if you behave and don't attack me the cats won't attack you." Tugger walked up to the girl with the golden hair.

"Hello, can you tell me how you keep your fur so nicely groomed? My mane is losing its lustre." Galinda's face lit up.

"Of course I can help you. Why wouldn't I be able to? I am Galinda the good. Well, maybe not yet, but still. Do you know where Elphaba is?" Tugger was about to answer the question truthfully when Munkustrap stepped in.

"Who is Elphaba?" he asked, but being Munkustrap, he sucked at lying.

"Tell me where she is pretty kitty, or I will powder and sparkle you until you float. Now where is she?" Munkustrap pointed to Tugger's den. Elphaba screeched as Fiyero dragged her out, kicking and screaming. The cats were very sorry they had to turn her in, because there was a small issue of needing their future leader in a reasonably good condition for the upcoming jellicle ball.

Admentus asked softly why they needed Elphaba, and Galinda almost blew up. "Well, there is a great dance at Shiz, or at least a party and we are going to drag her there if it kills us. She even agreed to dress up because Fiyero was going to take her. So we have to spend lots and lots of time getting her ready because, to put it frankly my dear cat, she is not the most attractive book in the library."

That statement had angered Elphaba, who was now sitting on the ground like a toddler in a tantrum with a few kittens sitting on her and around her. "The most unattractive book in the library is often times the best on in there."

"Be quiet silly, we all know the ones with pictures are the best." Elphie's patience was wearing thin. She started to pet a variety of the cats snuggled up with her. Tugger started to walk up to Fiyero to see if he would help him with his dry mane problems, but Galinda grabbed him and started to groom the Maine coon.

When she had finished grooming him, most of the kittens had hatched a great idea. They wanted to have this party there, so they could dance too, and sing, as well as see Elphaba's dress. This was already discussed with Munkustrap, who somehow approved, but they were going to beg Galinda until it could happen.

"Galinda, do you think that you can hold the party here? Pretty, pretty, please?" asked Jemima, who was suddenly excited. Most of the time she thought things like these was wastes of time and no fun, but after getting to know Elphaba she wanted to see this dress.

"I like that idea little kitten. Let me go and get the dress, Fiyero and Munkustrap must keep Elphie here or else I will sparkle them and make them all pretty." Once she had left, Fiyero had a smug smirk on his face.

"Why does Elphie even have to dress up?" asked Nana, who was against human cruelty. The first act of being against this type of cruelty was sending the Rum Tum Tugger's owner a gift. Fiyero's smug smirk grew into a grin, and made most of the queens' swoon.

"Galinda wanted to go dress shopping ahead of time for the dance, and so she dragged me and Elphaba with her, because I was dating her at the time. Elphaba was just studying alone in the library and so she decided to take her with. After many minutes of coaxing and a threat to 'Galindaize' all of her books, we had gotten Elphaba into a dress. Though she had put it on, she wouldn't go out of the changing room. Galinda went in because she could, and I really wanted to see if she did look as stunning as Galinda said, and so I tried to get her out. I had to ask her to the dance in order to see the dress." Tugger went up to Fiyero and gave him a loud meow, one equivalent to a high five.

Minutes passed, and then they turned into a few hours as they waited for Galinda to come back to the junkyard with the things she needed and to alert all the partygoers that the junkyard was holding the dance. So the cats decided that they were going to teach Fiyero how to dance. Elphaba refused to come out of Tugger's den, which she had reinstated herself in. Mistoffelees was teaching him, as he was probably the best male dancer in the junkyard. No one was going to bicker with that statement, as they thought that it was true.

It seemed almost, that stepping and spinning and leaping were a little out of Fiyero's small dance vocabulary, as he kept falling on his face. Victoria was helping Mistoffelees and the brothers were keeping Elphaba company. John was conjuring little paper flowers to float in the air. Josh was making jokes out of Fiyero's miserable failures at dancing. Sooner or later, they heard familiar screeches of desperation, and almost all of the queens in the junkyard went to Jennyanydots' kitten nursery to get Elphaba ready for the dance.

Many Ozians were starting to show up for the dance. Many of the mated pairs were dancing or something close to that together, so the single toms were left to be greeters. Many were wearing bright colours and sporting perky hair do's but that was all in style in London right then. Plato and Fiyero were sitting in the corner, waiting for the great moment. Galinda was going with Boq, who was also sitting in the corner with the other two mopey creatures.

"Will she ever hurry up?" Fiyero asked for the millionth time it seemed.

"No, why would that happen? You are talking about Galinda right? My dear friend, when did you start drinking?" Plato chuckled. He was the only one who wasn't happily with someone or had a date, but frankly, the queen he wanted was already out of the question. Happy thoughts think happy thoughts, which was his motto.

"I could always go and spy on the queens." he then offered, and though Boq said yes, Fiyero said no. "Then stop complaining." That shut the two up for a reasonably long time afterwards. Soon Elphaba was being lead to the junkyard by Galinda. The queens had made it to the junkyard much faster, but they also were lighter and quicker on their feet as well as living there had its perks.

Elphaba's dress was beautiful, as it was a strapless, black and floor length number, with a loose and layered skirt, as well as a drooping bow around the waist. Her hair was pinned up in a very elegant bun, and she was carrying shoes in her one hand that she usually had a book in. the heels were rather large. To summarize, she was the most beautiful girl among the Ozians that night.

"Kaitlin, do you know where I can put the shoes? There is no way in Oz that I will wear those." Kaitlin gestured to a spot that also had a large collection of pink sweaters and purses. Fiyero then came to claim his date. She looked so magnificent, that he had slapped himself because he hadn't thought about how much he loved her beforehand.

"You know Elphie; I think that I might actually love you."

"I think I might love you back too, don't worry. You are not alone." She laughed and then they danced the rest of the night away.

Galinda rejoiced in her glory as she got her most reluctant friend to actually dress up and go on a partial date, and possibly set her up with someone. Fiyero was so happy that he realized his feelings for her right then or he might have missed out on some great things. Even happier that she actually loved him back. Tomorrow at Shiz all he would hear about was how he danced with Elphie and how he enjoyed it, and he did. But it wasn't their business.

That night all of the traces of Oz had left, and they just had the memories. Everything was refocused into getting ready for the jellicle ball, the summer one. There would have been one ordered anyways, because there was a great increase in the population for the tribe, but it was about to get bigger.


	17. Jenny, Munkustrap, and Stress

such a long chapter for such a long wait, man am i nice. most evil authoresses wouldent do that, now would they? sometimes i wonder if anyone is reading this...but then i look at 5 reviews and 1oo+ hits and it makes me feel funny and great inside. i have a really funny story, but it doesnt really work in the cats fandom. if anyone can tell me where you are most likely to find the noun Gilikin you get a virtual batch of bacon and a cat...reviews would be nice for this chapter too, as i worked really hard on it...

* * *

><p>After that small meeting with characters from another musical, there were some environmental changes to the junkyard that the cats had noticed as they were practicing for the jellicle ball. Many things were permanently turned pink, and some things started to sparkle like that Edward Cullen in those books that most of the queen's owners read.<p>

With all of these pink things and cats practicing too much, Jennyanydots was very busy. She had to look after the kittens, which were also practicing for the ball, and then she would have to make sure that there was enough food in time for the ball, as well as set most of it up. Being the Gumby cat was a big job for most, but since she had been doing to same thing four times every year for the last handful, Jenny had a new respect for those who had to deal with the performers.

"Tumble leave Jemima alone and go find more food for the ball!" she yelled before collapsing onto her bed, almost squishing her mate in her flurry. "Sorry darling." She said, giving the tom a quick kiss before attempting to get up.

"No, you don't get to leave yet. The train doesn't leave until noon…"Jenny giggled as Skimble scratched her gently under her chin.

"You know why we can't do that right now. I have tons of cats to fix up, and I need to prepare for the jellicle ball." A sigh of sorrow followed that statement, but it was very true. The last time the happy couple spent some time together was last year, when the train wasn't going as often and there wasn't as many kittens, and new cats. Skimbleshanks then got up and called over Munkustrap, but Jenny knew that this was going to cause some issues in Munk's strategic planning.

"Do you think I can borrow Jenny for a few hours, I want to take her on the train with me?" Munkustrap agreed before having to run off and break up a tender moment in Alonzo and Cassandra's life together so that they could prepare for the sample. There was a large swarm of newbies for the ball that Munkustrap had to explain to. They would put on some of last jellicle moons ball, probably the naming of cats and the jellicle ball, so that they could see how important this might be in their lives.

Sitting there bored Marybeth to bits and pieces because her friends were off flirting with toms and just making her feel sick in her stomach. The flirting was getting more and more common and she felt bad for the toms like Ethan and Mathew, who had no idea what was going on. She was sure they had no idea where kittens came from. She really wanted to play a game of truth or dare, maybe even would you rather because she was so bored?

She laid her head on her paws and started to nap when Nana and John approached, John being dragged over. He was still rather fresh to the world again after Megan died. Sure he had a new eye for things, but Marybeth was sure that he probably was going to be one of those toms who didn't mate because he had lost and it had hurt. That was understandable because she had loved and lost too and was just too lazy to get back into the game. Sure, she was probably older than he was, but that didn't stop her from making connections.

"Marybeth, how nice it is to see you, right John?" John nodded solemnly.

"May I ask why you are torturing the poor, heartbroken, tortured soul Nana?"

"Yeah, you can. You see, he has this thing where he doesn't want to be in the ball, and so when everyone left he house he just kept himself in his room. Since his parents are going to be preforming a little bit for us so we learn, I thought he needed to see some of it or he would die. Right now I think he prefers death." They sat in silence as John was released from Nana's deadly grasp, and then slink onto the cold ground for a nap.

After gathering many different single and moping cats together waiting for Munkustrap to get the older cats ready to show how a ball will work if they cooperate, Marybeth started a game of truth. Since they didn't have much space or ideas for dares, it became the game of truth.

"I'll go first. John, what would you name your first kitten?"

"If it is a girl, her name would be something like Eponine, which comes from a romance story in a very sad book, and if it is a boy I would name it Erik. My turn now. So Tim, when the day comes, what would be your last wish before you go to the Heaviside layer?" These questions had to keep rather clean, as there were adult cats watching them.

"To spend my last hour in the church that I was raised in, with my mate if I ever find one." A small 'awww' slipped through Leigh Ann's lips. Tim looked at her and suddenly had a great idea. "Leigh Ann, do you really love Josh?" she turned various shades of red before answering.

"Of course I love him, why wouldn't I? Missy, how many times have you thought that you have had a crush on someone?"

"A few times, maybe three or four. Lost count because it's harder for me to find suitable toms. Okay, Ethan what would you name your child if you had it with Cassandra." Cassandra nuzzled into her sister's side, embarrassed. They called her Cass for short and so that they didn't get confused with the other one.

"Well, to be frank the child would be a little girl that looks just like Cass, with a black stripe all the way down the stomach. And her name would be Melissa, which means bee because she will be golden just like her mom. Josh, would you care to shed some wisdom on where babies come from?" Ethan smirked. Just before Josh answered, Munkustrap hushed them down so that they could give them a hint of what it would be like. To begin, they had Victoria dance the dance that follows 'The Naming of Cats' before Mistoffelees came and sang;

"_Jellicle cats come out tonight,  
>jellicle cats, come one, come all!<br>The jellicle moon is shining bright;  
>jellicles come to the jellicle ball." <em>And Munkustrap sang his line before they broke out into the real ball, skipping a few songs along the way due to a lack of cats there to perform.

During the performance, the cats looked like they were having a blast so Nana leaned over and asked John in his ear; "Now do you regret coming to see this?"

"no." he whispered back. He wished for a second or two that he was able to go and dance just as well as his mom, but Josh had gained that trait. Afterwards, he saw his brother using it and Leigh Ann was dancing next to him, and they were having a blast.

Meanwhile, far off in the rest of the junkyard, there was a rap battle going on. Two toms, Ethan and Joseph, had challenged each other to a dance off, but since they couldn't dance they were going to rap, and they each had a queen on their side if they needed her. The judges were Pounce, Tumble, and Mungojerrie, as Rumpleteazer was one of the queens.

Ethan was going to go first, and he was going to rap the song Knockout by Lil' Wayne and Nicki Minaj, because he found it fitting because of his black paws, and because his queen that would portray Nicki was Jemima, which was finding it hard to rap.

"_Hey Barbie, ah, ah, ah, are you into black men?  
>He- hey hey hey Barbie! I can be your black ken<br>Wow! Cause' once you go black, you never go back  
>She wore her hair black, with curls in the back<br>Then she threw that a$# back, back, back  
>Then I fell to the mat, and after that<br>everything went black!" _He rapped, getting into it more and more. Though he knew this was all he would get, he was going to have fun doing it. Jemima started to rap like Taylor Swift.

"_Baby 1, 2, 3  
>Tell 'em get the referee<br>Cause he can, get the knockout  
>If the telephone rings<br>Its emergency  
>Cause he can, get the knockout<br>Get the knockout" _Though it wasn't really rapping, most of the judges were pretty happy with it. Jemima gave Ethan a hug, which caused him to turn a shade of pink that most people never saw him turn before. Then Joseph prepared himself.

"I won't rap because I found someone else, but we will still need Rumpleteazer. I pull out but Leigh Ann wants to rap." He was right because Leigh Ann came in and she had her papers ready for Rumpleteazer to read. They were going to sing 'Up out My Face' by Nicki Minaj and Mariah Carey, which they both liked, but Rumpleteazer never learned the words. Leigh Ann started the song.

"_Mariah, I was in the million dolla meetins he was cheatin  
>All up in the church,he was sneakin with the deacon<br>Cats away,well the mice will play.  
>Lol smiley face have a nicer day.<br>'Cuz pop pop pop it goes my rubber band  
>so stop stop stop sniffin that contraband<br>'Cuz you was penny pinchin' my accounts laced  
>Attention! About face" <em>Rumpleteazer was bouncing with the energy was almost to the point of bursting, as she really wanted to rap her part of the song, and was just brimming to the top with sugar in her veins.

"_I thought we had something special, we had something good  
>But I should'n let another mechanic under my hood<br>If you see me walking by ya boy, don't you even speak  
>pretend you on a sofa, and I'm on MTV<br>Might see me on a poster, see me at a show  
>But you won't see me for free boy, this ain't no promo"<em>

The judges found it harder to choose a winner to settle the dispute, so they rated the performances out of ten, and the one with the higher sum of numbers would win. The total of Ethan's performance was 22, but he lost by two points by Joseph, who had hired someone to take his position. But they had given him a few extra points that they had lying around because he actually took part in his rap.

By the end of the day, everyone was in their dens to prevent bug bites because the mosquitoes were considerably horrible. Munkustrap was making sure that newer cats like Maccy and the sisters were comfortable with the den that they had. When he got home, he found his loving mate putting the kittens to bed. Instead of settling them down, though, Munk had just disrupted the cause. All four of them, or it seemed like five, pounced on him as if he was in a cartoon.

"Daddy, can you tell us a story? We promise to behave and go to sleep if you do!" Demeter smiled at him, so he chose a really good story.

"Only when you are sitting in your bed." The kittens rushed to their respective beds before he started.

"A long time ago, there was a pirate cat named Growltiger, and he was rather unpleasant. His coat was torn and seedy, and he was missing an ear and he only used one eye. Being as intimidating as he was, most of the villages went into lockdown when he came by on his barge. They locked up the silly goose and fortified the hen house because of their fear.

"As captain of his crew, he made sure they showed no mercy to any cats of foreign race, because they had mauled his missing ear. Though these foreign cats stayed far away from him because they knew what he would do to them if they didn't.

"On a very peaceful summer's night, Growltiger and his mate Lady Griddlebone were spending some sentimental time with each other. As they sang the last duet of their lives, the Siamese came creeping in their sampans and their junks. He didn't know that though, so he and Lady Griddlebone kept singing. He thought that his manly baritone was what got him all the queens.

"Soon the Siamese were so close that they could overhear the lovers singing their last duet. When they boarded the ships, leaving their sampans, they battened down the hatches on the crew in the bunks of the barge. Lady Griddlebone gave a loud screech before she jumped off the edge of the boat to save her life. Growltiger soon was surrounded by the fierce Mongolian crew, and they made him walk the plank! Then all of the cities and towns that he had terrorized rejoiced. The end." By the time he had finished that story, all of them had fallen fast asleep, and had probably missed the wild arm gestures he worked so hard on.

"That was a great story, Munk." Demeter said with a smile on her face as she came to lean on him. They spent the rest of the night in that position.

(Long chapter huh?)


	18. Macavity's secret

this is really good...kind of...kind of fluffy as the next chapter (which is very good) isnt very fluffy. in fact the next chapter is something so epicly exciting and so fun to write (who doesnt love the jellicle ball and a btatle scene?) so please read this... as there is a new twist to life as a jellicle ball.

* * *

><p>Sure the jellicle ball was busy, and wherever you turned you had a 70% chance of running into a dancing cat, but there was another small tribe of cats nearby, one that most people never knew about. This tribe used to be bigger than the jellicle ball, but now it only provided home for six cats. They didn't know of the jellicle ball, or the jellicles, but they knew that there were some cats that held a full moon celebration and it annoyed them.<p>

This tribe had no real name, but they were under Macavity's control, and they were very different. Somehow, they had evened up numbers with queens and toms, but when Macavity came to visit, he usually hurt someone, or killed them. That was part of the reason why they had only six members. The other reason was that they were rather unsociable, and strict, so those who were in it escaped when they could.

For this tribe, life was a challenge and not at all fun. They didn't believe in dancing or singing, but hard work and zero fun. When Macavity was there, he often sat high on a pile of garbage, with a homemade disguise so that their neighbours didn't recognize the criminal. Living there was like going to prison, all cold and dark but without the free prison food and the laws that restricted abuse.

Though this tribe had no real leader, they had one cat that stood higher than the rest and was like Macavity to the rest of them, but she was kinder. Christina was something else, and she wasn't to be confused with the neighbouring tribe's Christina. Most of the cats called her Nina, as she was very kind to most cats. Her best friend in the world that she shared the small dens with was someone named Jackson, a very nice and brotherly tom who knew that if he tried anything funny that he would be dead.

Then there were the twins Tierney and Ylena, who were strange and altogether creepy. If you believed in voodoo and magic chocolate, you would understand them, but most cats couldn't eat chocolate. Another one of the cats was Dillion, a lovely young tom that came to the tribe due to the fact he was a kitten in Macavity's lair, and he wasn't being useful there, so Macavity had moved him.

Finally, there is a cat by the name of Matthew, who was older than Nina by a few years, but had come there because his family line in Macavity's lair had died off and he needed to go somewhere else to find a mate. Right now he was having troubles doing that, so he went and spent lots of time out in the streets, looking for easy queens.

No matter how sunny the day was for the Jellicles, they always had rain and clouds over their heads. Most of the time they were in their dens, as Macavity had ordered them not to get caught by the neighbours. One more fact before we get on with the story, Nina was heavy with Macavity's kittens, as she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Macavity!" a scream erupted from the jellicles, and most of the cats in the other, lowly tribe laughed quietly. How stupid. It was only a Hench cat checking on them, to make sure that they were okay. And it was one that they usually got along with too.

"Good thinking, Meredith. That was great." Nina congratulated the queen.

"Thanks, though it was really easy to get those stupid Jellicles. How easily scared they are. Did you get the buzz from boss yet? There is some big thing going on here in a couple days, and he wants you to get your tribe ready. Teach them how to claw out peoples eyeballs, and how to inflict lots of pain. Something good is happening, but bad for them." Nina knew that something good meant that she was going to get some action and the chance to kill that cat that screamed 'Macavity' every time that a black cat walked around the junkyard.

"Really? Should I clean out some of the extra dens for some other cats too?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, and I will tell boss about it."

Meanwhile, Tierney and Ylena were walking along the border of their tribe, hiding themselves with bunches of trash. They liked to spy on the others, but always pretended that they knew nothing about it when they were with the other four. Most of the time they swooned over a few toms, Munkustrap and his brother the Rum Tum Tugger, but sadly they both had mates. They watched them intently, hiding when they had to.

When they got back from their daily duty of stalking those two toms, Nina had called all of the cats to her cramped den, to tell them some really vital stuff that they must know or Macavity would have their hides.

"Well, obviously you don't know why I asked you here. I have received word from Meredith that boss is planning on dropping in soon for an ambush, and I need you all to be ready. So practice killing things. There are some empty dens filled with things, so I want them all cleaned out. Now, scat!" the pregnancy hormones were catching up with her, and so she went to bed.

While the small tribe was having the time of their lives, Nana was convincing John to get a life and a date to the dance. She didn't want her nephew to end up like her, and she knew that her sister wanted someone who would carry on the family name. Someone who just sat there like an awkward lump, or just kind of meandered around the back of the main show wasn't going to do much.

Many times, he would say to her 'if you are so keen on getting me a date for the dance, I want to see you with one.' And then the conversation was over and she was defeated. Today was different though. Nana had asked Tim if he had a date to the Ball, and if he wanted to take her. Of course, the answer was yes and so they started to hang out together more.

"John, do you have a date for the ball yet?"

"No. Besides, you don't have one." He said, returning to his book. She felt like strangling the black and white tom, but she knew the results if she did.

"I do so have a date. You do know Tim, right? He is my date. Now it's time for you to get one. Maccy seems nice enough, maybe Marybeth or Missy. Christina or Cassandra might be a good match for you, and I know that little queen that you liked was really good friends with whatever her name was. I think I know just the queen. Follow me, now." Nana strictly ordered. John followed, knowing that if he didn't he might have to die. He was sure, that once she reached her destination, he would have rather dying.

"Ask out Cassandra." He knew which queen she was talking about, but he still didn't want to. Cassandra was a nice queen, someone kind and helpful, but there was something that told himself that he was going to end up hurt. But with the glare he was getting from Nana, he walked up to the queen as nervous as a small child is when they have to walk up the clowns at the circus.

"Hi Cassandra."

"Hi John. What brings you out of your den on such a lovely day?"

"I was wondering, if you would like to go to the Jellicle Ball with me."

"Of course I would you silly tom. "Then again, there was something about Cassandra that made John absolutely love her. Something, but if only he could be sure what it was. Surely, it had to be her sense of humour mixed with sarcasm and hints of romance.

Nana was very proud of her little nephew. Walking back to the den that she shared with her pet lint bunny Toodles, she noticed that Victoria was following her. Nana was used to this, but the expression on her face was something else, as she looked excited, but still deadly afraid and scared.

"What's wrong, Vic?" she asked, seeing as she was such a nice person.

"Nana, I am going to have kittens again. You are the first to know, and do you think that you can keep it a secret. I just had to tell someone so that if anything happens, they can tell the person coming to my rescuer." Nana found this understandable. If she was to have kittens, she would want to make it a surprise for someone, most preferably the father. Those made her wonder if she was ever going to meet the tom for her.

Later that night she was in her den, and there was an excess of giggles outside of her den. It was exceedingly annoying, and taking time away from her sleep. When she looked outside, she saw Tugger and Bombalurina, and a handful of kittens and some of the queens that they had just received all together, with a bottle being spun. Not that game. It wasn't truth or dare, it was almost worse though. And it was rumoured that when Tugger played spin the bottle, it was rather tough and very politically incorrect.

The next day, Missy and Marybeth were busy off with some preparing for the ball. They were trying to dance their respective parts, but with a hangover and no sense of direction. The only one of the bad apples that was awake and well was Leigh Ann, and that was because she was with Josh, enjoying the sunrise.

"I love the sunrise, but not as much as I love you." Josh said, with a look in his eyes and a fluffy feeling arose in Leigh Ann.

"Love you too. The jellicle ball is coming up here pretty soon. Do you have your song pieces memorized?" she said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, seeing as I only get three words to say the entire time. It is no fair almost. Meanwhile, you get to rap a little bit. Lucky. Oh, yeah. I had a question to ask you, and it is very important." Leigh Ann's hopes rose.

"Ask away."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me, as well as become my loving mate. Please?" he asked, though he knew the answer. Leigh Ann gave him a kiss and a quick yes before running off to tell the rest of the tribe, and to find Munkustrap so that he knew. Maybe this ball wasn't going to be as horrible as she thought, with lots of cats in it.

Meanwhile, off in Tugger's den, was the curious cat and his loving almost mate, Bomba. They were entwined together, on the bed, but not doing much more than just talking. Bombalurina was trying to sleep.

"Goodnight Tugger. Last night tired me out." She said with a yawn.

"I am wide awake though. Maybe I will sleep though."

"I like that idea. Goodnight." As Bomba slept, Tugger's paws moved up and down her side in an irresistible way. She ignored it, because if he got a reaction, she would never get some sleep. Then he started purring, which is something he did just for Bomba. Finally, he wrapped her into him tightly, but she still slept. He would never win against this queen, would he?

Tugger had something great planned out for tomorrow though, something great. If only his almost mate was willing to do something else, not just hang out in their den all day and night, fulfilling each others lives. There was more to life than that, right? Maybe he would just have to ask her tomorrow, the most important question of his life.


	19. A cruel trick of fate

possibly the longest chapter i have written, it is very long and i think that the ending is very epic. you just have to get through the fluff. warning; i say the word arse once and it is in the btalte scene. (i spelt the word wrong so you cannot guess what happens.) since this is the continuem of the cliff hanger i shall shut up and suprise you. ~twilla

* * *

><p>"Bomba, how many kittens do you want?" Tugger asked. They were going to be officially mated this coming jellicle ball, and this question was the very important one that he had to ask.<p>

"As many as you want. I am willing." Bombalurina said, snuggling up to him. They were lying in his bed, cuddled up as close as they could be without leading onto something that I cannot mention in this story, due to the rating.

They snuggled closer, to preserve the moment. The ball was in three days, or so they thought. They had lost track of the days. For all they knew it was that night. They were right, and Munkustrap was off somewhere panicking as the cats were all resting and saving themselves to be right for the jellicle moon and the jellicle ball. Something was up with him, but he didn't know what. Part of it was being nervous, as he would become jellicle leader, so his dad could go up to Heaviside next year. He wanted at least one year left just to relax.

He thought of Demeter, who knew what great responsibility came with being Jellicle leader, and was taking care of the kittens by herself it seemed. She had done a great job too. Alana was training in to be jellicle protector, though Alonzo was above her as well as her uncle Tugger. She didn't care, but what Munkustrap loved the most about his little angel was that she knew how to strike fear into the hearts of toms that liked her. If they tried to do something, she would kick them so hard that they would run to their mothers.

Jacob and Mathias were different in great ways. Jacob was all truth and reality, but his younger brother by thirty seconds was always floating somewhere, and always gave Jacob trouble with reality by using 'what if' statements. Something about those two made Munkustrap feel a little better about him.

Finally there was Mathew, who was just a little quirky and out there. He wasn't followed by any kittens, but almost always was off somewhere by himself, or with his friend John. John was a good tom, Munkustrap knew, but he also knew that he might be a very bad example of what happens when you fall in love. Munkustrap didn't fall in love though; he tripped into it, and then was sucked in by the eyes of Demeter.

Victoria was panicking. You might think that this behaviour was something normal, but it wasn't. She was pregnant, and she knew it, but the ball was that night and Misto was off practicing his magic somewhere, or helping their two toms practice their dance moves. He was somewhere, and she wasn't sure how much dancing she could do this year. The bringing in of the jellicle ball had been assigned to Tugger and Bombalurina, and she wanted to see that more than anything.

But she didn't want to endanger the lives of her kittens. Bending and twisting, crunching her stomach, or just falling could endanger them. Mistoffelees still didn't know about her kittens, and he was the father, but she didn't want to endanger them and have to undergo the Macavity treatment. Jenny hated dead kittens too.

Marybeth, Missy, Kaitlin, and Leigh Ann were all sitting together, in a large open area just talking. They all had dates, except Missy. She had been too lazy to get out of bed one day, and that was the day that Ethan was going to ask her if she could be found. Instead, he ended up asking Kaitlin. Leigh Ann was going with Josh, and was very excited about it, as they would be preforming the mating dance. Surely, she would have a very happy ending. Marybeth was going to go with Plato, who was still a single hermit.

Tim, Ethan, Mathew, Mathias and Jacob were sitting together as well, more or less lounging against stacks of garbage like they were Gods. Tim and Ethan had dates, and they were trying to encourage Mathew, Mathias and Jacob to go and ask someone. Tim was more encouraging, as Ethan just sat there and daydreamed while drawing pictures in the sand.

"Christina still doesn't have a date to the ball. Maybe you could ask her Mathew, and Missy needs a date. Maccy still needs a date, and so does Alana. There we go; we I have just named four queens that still need dates." Tim stated happily. Jacob turned a shade of pink before he jumped up and ran off to find one of the afore mentioned queens. He was going to get a date to the ball so that he could prove a point.

This point was that he could get a date for something, because earlier that day Mathias was stating how if he was so great and logical, he would be able to get date. Something like that, but he couldn't be as sure as he wasn't really coherent this morning. Jacob had his sights set on a queen though, but it wasn't like him to wait until the last moment.

Finally he reached his destination, that large clearing I was talking about earlier. He was sure of his course of action, now only to do it and prove he wasn't a wimp. Mathias was going to miss out on this opportunity. Had he even considered getting a date for the jellicle ball? He spotted the group of girls sitting around in a circle.

"Hello there Jacob." Said Missy, who noticed him first. Everyone turned around then, and he almost stopped in his tracks if he hadn't started on his quest already.

"Hello to you too. Kaitlin, do you have a date to the ball already?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Well, never mind. Who are you going with?" he asked, his heart now breaking and he just wanted to go and die in a hole.

"I am going with your brother Mathias." Jacob felt a little humoured by his brother now. Mathias had led them on a chase saying that he was going with someone, but after a few guesses they finally gave up on the issue of guessing. Maybe this was a joke being played on him to commemorate the celebration of the ball.

"Oh. Bye!" and Jacob left the big clearing. He had his chance at Missy if he had wanted it, but to be completely honest he just didn't feel like it. If his brother was so lightheaded, he would be too and not get a date to this stupid ball.

While he was all about angst, Mathias was laughing to himself, rather loudly and other cats were starting to stare at the four cats sitting there, because he was laughing like a maniac. Mathew was looked at a few times by dateless queens that were going to the ball, though they didn't have much choice. Soon Munkustrap was alerted about this possible happening of his son going mad, and he came running over to the clearing, to make sure no one was being harmed or Macavity wasn't rearing his ugly head.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Ethan, just as Munkustrap was running in.

"I just remembered that I do have a date to the ball, and it was Kaitlin. I bet that Jacob went to ask Kaitlin if she would go to the ball with him, though you guys didn't recommend it. Man, is he stupid!" Mathias continued laughing. Munkustrap slapped his paw to his face and went back to his den to cuddle with Demeter and hope that their kittens were being safe.

(What do you call a stolen yam? Not a line break, but a hot potato. Get it, 'because I don't.)

The music was loud coming from the neighbouring tribe, so loud that Nina and her five little friends as well as the twenty odd hench cats that had come for the sake of Macavity, couldn't hear his great speech that was meant to jazz them all up and prepare them mentally, as she had kept her small group working on their clawing and scratching.

"Make sure that you leave the big, fat one alone, but also make sure that the big grey cat doesn't get loose and leaves. If that happens, I will zap you into next year. Also, the little black and white one, as well as his little offspring that looks like a cow has magical powers, so kill them first. Twenty points to whoever brings back the mane of the Maine Coon. Also, leave me the grey and silver one. I want to take him on alone. Now, make sure you evilly cackle the entire time, and if you kill someone you must loudly yell; for the greater good! If you don't kill anyone, I will possibly kill you. Well, continue spying on them for the most opportune moment to break into the party." Macavity then surrounded himself with Nina, and his daughter from Demeter that he had gotten another queen to raise after Demeter was snapped back by Munkustrap.

"Dad, I think you forgot something in your speech." Catherine said rather tiredly. She had been up for the past week working her tail off making sure that all of his stations were ready for this. That and partying with all of her friends.

"What would that be dear?"

"You forgot to tell them about Mom." Macavity had this all planned out.

"Cat, there is this creation of grief that comes when someone you love is dead. You kill her mate, possibly some of her kittens, she comes back. It is as simple as that." Nina was amazed that he did other things than be a pompous git. Maybe there was a cat inside of that hairy mess that you called Macavity. "Oh, so you know Nina, I will be leaving halfway through for my appointment with the hairdressers. I think I will get highlights and maybe a little trim, so I am going to leave you in control. If I haven't already gotten rid of the grey cat, or Munk you are expected to do unto them as I would. Please, and thank you." Macavity was going to leave in the middle of a planned battle, though it had only been planned for a week at the most. How stupid.

The jellicle ball was going extremely well, with no major mishaps or people sighting Macavity. Munkustrap was awaiting the arrival of Old Deuteronomy, by honouring another cat in the junkyard; Tugger. He had a lot to be honoured for, he was the one who finally mated and he and Bomba could be having kittens, but he was never sure. His song full of hip thrusts and flirty meows soon ended without Grizabella. Old Deuteronomy would be coming soon.

As this was the first jellicle ball for all of the newbies, they never expected something quite like this to happen. Though most of them had dates, they didn't know when they were supposed to dance. Maybe during the actual ball, but they could only guess. Christina and Cassandra knew, but other than that they had no answers.

Munkustrap was the most excited to see Old Deuteronomy. His father was sticking around for a while, but soon Munk was going to become the new jellicle leader. He would send out the search parties when Macavity strikes, he would get most of the heavy decisions. If he gets killed during this, Demeter and Tugger would rule together. Bombalurina would probably help too, but Munkustrap didn't want to focus on what would happen if he died.

"Can it really be Old Deuteronomy?" he half sang, and as the rest of the tribe sang the rest of the song, Munkustrap went to escort his father.

"Are you ready Munkustrap?" Old Deuteronomy asked lovingly.

"Yes I am. I am most definitely sure." A smile stretched across Deuteronomy's face.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you. Grizabella would be proud too." Munkustrap felt like hugging Deuteronomy but they were nearing the junkyard finally. They rest of the tribe came to escort him, and then the following happened like this;

After finishing the song altogether, they had put Old D. in the middle of the junkyard, on his tire, and put Munkustrap nearer to the tire than the rest of them. Then, as it was expected, Munkustrap jumped up onto the tire and his father came off. Munkustrap was standing proudly on the tire as the tribe and his father sang the ancient song that was part of the inauguration of a new jellicle leader.

Just as this was finishing, with a flash and a bang, Demeter screamed Macavity, and most of the queens went and hid in their respected dens, most of them sharing because safety came in numbers. Nina and the rest of the Hench cats jumped over the ledge as Macavity and his daughter moved behind Munkustrap to pounce. This was going to be fool proof.

Almost immediately, Tierney and Ylena went after Tugger, but he was a strong fighter when he had something to protect, and that was his mate. Both went back to their huts bleeding heavily and on deaths door. Mistoffelees and John were practicing magic by blowing most cats back, possibly injuring them and severing various limbs. This battle was become the most bloodshed massacre they had ever had to partake in. Macavity and Catherine soon were poised and ready to pounce on Munkustrap, as he was busy killing off one of the male Hench cats. Macavity then got an idea. He was going to play this like that human story 'Harry Potter' and act like Voldemort. That might help.

Though most queens would have stayed in their hiding spots, Victoria couldn't stand not knowing where her mate was. She loved Mistoffelees and therefore needed to know where he was. Running out of the den was probably the stupidest thing she had done since almost mating with Plato. Running through the battle she had been attacked, and various shallow cuts now traced down her side. Her white fur was becoming matted with blood. Then she was pushed back with a force of Mistoffelees' and had no choice but to try and escape without getting killed. As she tried to get behind Misto to protect him, there was something on the face of the Hench cats sneaking up on him. Though Victoria's paw was probably broken, she didn't want her heart broken. Just in time she yelled 'Mistoffelees! Behind you!" that was almost all she could hope for before passed out.

"This has been a very good battle to watch, I must admit. You have five minutes to clean off the dead and treat the wounded before coming to watch the epic battle between me and your new leader Munkustrap. Scat!" Macavity yelled from his position. Catherine slapped a paw to her face and lay down to take a nap. If Macavity looked hard enough, he could see that four of the cats that Nina took care of were gone, which mean they were dead, or were going to be dead. Nina was sprinting towards him, a small trickle of blood coming out from her side wounds. She was so brave and courageous, yet heartless and wicked. No wonder he liked her.

"So Mac, how are we going to do this switch off, when you have to leave for your hairdresser appointment?"

"I am going to announce before the battle that I will have a sub as I have to leave. Sound good?" Nina nodded; glad her question was answered without the use of another question. That sucked when it happened. Then she left to find her surviving cats from her group; she only found herself and Dillion. This was something bad. If they lived, they would have to go and live in Macavity's general den with all of the mentally deranged Hench cats and other things.

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees was in a panic. While he and John were blasting back Hench cats and killing most of them, he saw a flash of white and some red before it was covered in the various colors of the Hench cats that he had thrown down. He hoped that she wasn't all the way dead, or close to it, because he had been strengthening his powers and might be able to recover her if she did indeed find herself sitting at the door way to the Heaviside layer, like a kitten who needs a home. If only. He had told Tugger, who had spread the word to keep out an eye for Victoria. As he ran pass small groups of cats, he noticed that most of the queens had gone into hiding and were going to help the toms clean the dead up and sort enemy from family. They wanted to pay respects to any toms that were killed from the jellicle cat tribe, as if they did it for a bigger and better cause.

"Dad, I think I found her!" yelled Josh, pushing some dead cats off of a limp, white, figure on the ground. She looked as if she had a few hours to her, but that didn't seem long enough.

"I don't think I can revive your mom yet. We need the powers in case something goes wrong. Take her to Jennyanydots and if I see either of you two in the general vicinity of this coming battle between Munk and Mac I will make dear Macavity look like a tame pollicle. Understood?" Mistoffelees hated being so cruel, as he loved his sons dearly, but he didn't want to get them killed. They had lives to go still.

Five minutes passed fast for all of them. But one of the most heartbreaking moments in those five minutes was when Demeter ran out to find Munkustrap. She was bawling, as her face was red and puffy, and Bombalurina wasn't far behind, giving Tugger a loving, possibly last, make out session. They disgusted him, but Munk was sure he would do the same if he wasn't so in shock about his possible last battle coming soon.

"Munkustrap! Munkustrap, look at me." Demeter yelled, coming closer and closer, panting.

"Yes, Dem?" he asked, hoping that she was going to tell him about how she would be strong and not cry if he died, and take care of the kits. Instead, she crushed her lips onto his, and after a few seconds, spoke in a soft voice.

"if you get killed, which I honestly don't wish upon you, I want you to know I love you, and that I will raise the tribe and the kits as if I was you and be strong. If you do live, I want to see Macavity's pelt being used as our rug in the den, pretty please. But I love you. I love you. I love-"and she broke down crying, her face pressed into his coat. The fur smelled like him. She inhaled as much of the sweet sense as possible, before going back into hiding. Before she left, Munkustrap had something to say to her too.

"I love you."

(And you thought that I could think of something smart to put here? Silly goose. This is a line break, and it is here so that you can wipe your tears on it.)

"For this battle, it will only be Munkustrap and I, and if any of you dare to intervene I will personally let my Hench cats deal with you, as most are cannibals. It is a battle to the death, but I will not die because I have a hairdresser appointment to attend to, and so my sub Nina will go in my place. You can stay and watch, or run and hide, but if Munkustrap dies, jellicles be warned that you will be tracked down and killed. Commence battle when Tugger says so." Macavity said loudly, very proud of himself and getting cockier by the second.

"Wait a second, bro. This is kind of strange. Why do I have to say that you are going to start fighting my brother?" Tugger asked, his blonde genes getting to him.

"Shut up and do it!"

"Fine, fine. Don't get your feathers in a jumble. Go!" Tugger yelled, before backing up into a tree stump, or a very big cat. Munkustrap and Macavity squared off in the circle that the Hench cats had made. Munkustrap's' face was deep in concentration, deciding were the best place to attack was, and Macavity was trying to read his mind. Soon, Munkustrap struck his brother, leaving a scarlet trail of blood down the white of his stomach. Macavity retaliated by picking up his younger brother and throwing him the length of the circle. Landing on the floor, on all four feet, Munkustrap pounced, and tackled Mac to the ground. They growled, but what really got Munkustrap going was the talking that Macavity gave him as bait.

"You know what I am going to do once you die other than kill all of your followers? I am going to keep Demeter alive and bring her back. Then we might just become best of mates again. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Shove it you big old git."

"Feisty all of a sudden. That is a change. Personally, I thought that you couldn't harm anyone, or say anything so rude and unkind." With that statement, Macavity was rolled onto the bottom of the pile as Munkustrap gave him a blow to the face. He kept slapping him, and made his statement back to that.

"I don't save my courtesy for someone who is a complete and total arse. I seem to think that you are wimping out because of your stupid 'haircut' excuse." Munkustrap was pushed off of his brother and rolled onto the ground, landing some feel near to the same spot he landed in during the last jellicle ball.

"You didn't think that I was a complete and total arse when we were younger. You agreed with most things I said, and now you are trying to kill me. Don't I love hypocrites." Mac soon started beating on the younger fellow, though he outnumbered him in IQ points and in strength. Becoming tired of this game, he then continued to break his leg. Between cries of pain and gasps for air from the several broken ribs, Munkustrap got back to Macavity and pulled him into a sleeper's choke.

"This. Is. What. Happens. When. You. Mess. With. My. Family." He puffed out before letting go and Macavity's now limp and bloodied figure lay on the ground, twisted and bent in strange angles. It was grotesque to look at, and something that the kittens should never see. Just before the Hench cats picked up that their leader was dead, Munkustrap fainted.

**A/N (at the end of the chapter of course.); cliff-hanger, huh….**


	20. Finale

last chap. kind of scattered. yeah. i do finish the story...pitifully. oh well, all good htings must come to an end. i will give out loves soon. right now i just want to say that i thank all five (5) reviews for this and the alert etc. you guys are the best. so yeah, this is scattered. innuendo and outendo. excorcism. fun stuff.

* * *

><p>With Macavity dead, it seemed as if a great cloud of burden was lifted and the Hench cats scattered as Nina stalked up to his carcass and started crying. This was ignored though, as the rest of the jellicles were attending to Victoria, Munkustrap and the other injured ones, as well as rejoicing. How could they be happy when the tom she loved was dead? He did have a heart, and a good one at that. Did they ever get to know him? Was he just another tom in the junkyard, just another body to feed and care for?<p>

While that was happening, the great moment of grief in Nina's life, Mistoffelees was in the same room as Victoria with his spell books out. She was on deaths doorstep, holding a ray of sunshine in her hand. He always looked at her like a ray of sunshine, and if she died he would never go out in the night, only in the day time. Frantically looking through the old, smelly pages of his spell book, he wondered if she was trying to stay alive just for this, or if she wanted him to forget about the chances of bring her back. Ignoring his attention deficit mind, he continued looking.

Though the cats didn't often think of practicing necromancy, or exorcisms, they made sure that they had someone who could. Old Deuteronomy never knew when one of the cats were going to die and needed to come back to life, or would be possessed and need a demon driven out of it. Mistoffelees had been that cat who had gotten a dark spell book and was told to study it like his life. So he did, and now it was proving itself worth all of its troubles. After making sure he had the statement down in his mind well, he started the ritual. She was almost dead, but no amount of Jennyanydots' skill of healing could help.

Reciting it the three times that it required, Mistoffelees walked out of the room, knowing that if he stayed there and the spell didn't work he would be very upset. But he couldn't kill himself, he had two kits to feed and keep alive. He would die of old age, if anything, now that Macavity was dead. Hopefully that would be the case. Something about the junkyard was so happy and light now. It was as if Tugger and Bombalurina finally got a room. Of course, that would never happen. The day it did, it was a sign that Tugger was getting old. That or Bombalurina was getting old.

Demeter was in Munkustrap's room, helping Jennyanydots heal him. John was in there as well, preparing to heal his leg and maybe a few ribs if he had the power. They were bandaging the cuts that were on his sides and back, trying to staunch the blood flow coming from his leg, as the bone was partially peeking out of the skin. It was scarlet, so red and warm, that Demeter wanted to faint. But she wouldn't, and she couldn't, because there as something about seeing that her mate was alive and well in her that drove her self-esteem through the roof. That and making sure that Munkustrap was okay helped too.

"John, are you ready yet?" Jenny yelled instinctively.

"Yeah, I just need you to leave the room so that the magic isn't confused on who to fix." Slowly, Jenny dragged Demeter out of the room. If she hadn't, Demeter would still be in there, trying to be helpful and make sure that nothing went wrong if it could be avoided. Hopefully, John was skilled enough in his magical powers. Hopefully, Munkustrap would get better fast and healthier than ever, and she would be able to tell him everything that he missed. While he was out, she was taking care of the junkyard for him.

Hours passed, and the anxiety grew for both Mistoffelees' family, and Demeter's. As each family sat in their respective dens, they cuddled with each other, trying not to cry or to show weakness. Why weren't they out celebrating that Macavity was dead? They could be out there planning the party, but of course they didn't have the nerve.

When word came that Munkustrap had woken up from the magically induced nap so that John could fix his leg and ribs, Demeter went to see him. Though he was groggy and didn't look or act like the Munkustrap she knew and loved, it was the same one. He was just sick, really sick and broken. She just wanted to snuggle with him. But it looked like he wasn't very conscious at the moment, so she didn't. Instead of talking and telling him about everything, she sang.

"_Kiss Me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me" <em>she paused, to check if he was showing any signs of recognizing her voice. He did, with a nod of his head, his eyes slowly cracking open, and a shake of his bloodied paws.

"And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some border line<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine"<p>

Munkustrap opened his mouth, floundering around to find the words in his mind. Once he found them, he took a deep breath to see how far he could sing it.

"_Maybe I'm brainless  
>maybe I'm wise<br>but you've got me seeing through different eyes  
>somehow I've fallen under your spell-"<em> his eyes partially closed as he was s till quite tired from recovering. That didn't stop Demeter from singing his final lines for him.

"_And somehow I'm feeling  
>it's up that I fell..."<em> and she couldn't sing any more of it without feeling quite guilty about it. At least he was alive and on the mend. So was Victoria miraculously.

(Hello world. I am a line break. Too much innuendo and outendo passes through me every day.)

Weeks passed. Cats got better from their injuries and joined the never ending party that Tugger was the God of. Well, most of them did. Munkustrap was able to get out of his bed, and was able to many things again, but he was still getting better. Victoria was in somewhat a worse condition, but with the rest she needed, she was able to visit with her family. Things were good for most jellicle cats.

Nina was alone in the world. For the first time she was truly alone. Her kittens inside her were almost ready to be born, but she wouldn't give birth to them just to have them taken away by these over insane cats that had kept her in Jenny's den. Why didn't they notice she was a Hench cat's wife with kits and wanted to be independent? No, they didn't listen though, so she lay on her bed being a miserable but.

Just to make her point, she didn't eat any of the food they had for her, only what she could go and get herself. If they knocked her out they got food into her, but they couldn't be doing that too often. So in her case, things only got worse.

(Yet again, another line breaks. I just wanted to speed up things etc. don't look at me like that)

Three months had passed. Nina had given birth to only one live kitten. The rest being dead and stale. Victoria's kittens were discovered in that time period and she was quite upset about that, but very glad to be able to go and do normal things again. She was always out dancing now. Dancing with her mate and kids. And her sister Nana.

Munkustrap and Demeter were expecting again, and Josh and Leigh Ann were also expecting. With all the kits in the junkyard one could have sworn they were breeding a new race of cats. But Nina was still miserable. They had given her a home in the junkyard that she kept her kits in and brought them food. Being different was good sometimes, but other times it lead to things. Bad things, but good things were sometimes discovered in the bad things. Like her liking of John.

John had become rather fatherly towards her kittens, though he knew that they kind of belonged to a monster and a crazy cat. He didn't care, and soon Nina found herself turning pink at John. Sooner than later they were planning on getting mated. Could things get better? Maybe.

(Another line break)

Eventually everyone had settled down, some had died a nice and natural death when some of them were hit by drunks on bicycles. Many kittens were born throughout the years, and it seemed that the only bad that happened were when Tugger discovered his first white hair. Things only got better it seemed, and when things did seem bad then they were fixed almost immediately. Life was complete. Mary-sues were pointed out and killed before causing issues, and friends were made. Nina did mate and have more kittens, but the winners for most kittens were Leigh Ann and Josh. Kelsey was discovered again, overseas on a great adventure.

OH MY GOD I JUST FINISHED AN ENTIRE MULTI-CHAP! THE END :'(


End file.
